The Hunger Games
by BTRsAngel
Summary: The Hunger Games. A word Carlos Garcia flinches at every time it sounds. His life has been a mess. He watched his friends & family get killed off each year in the Games, including his sister. What happens when he is selected for this year's Hunger Games?
1. Before The Reaping

"I wonder what it would be like to actually be _in_ The Games."

James Diamond sat on the old, beat-up couch, running a hand through his hair. The other three boys were doing different things around the apartment, Logan Mitchell on a laptop, Carlos Garcia staring nervously out the window at the other families that lived on their block, and Kendall Knight shuffling through his clothes, deciding which set he'd where to the reaping.

Kendall, only turning his head towards James for a second, replied, "I don't know James, but I take it that it must be terrifying."

Logan looked back at James and Kendall, a slightly worried expression on his face. Carlos sighed and shook his head. "What if one of us is chosen for the Games this year?"

That was a topic none of them liked to think about. If one of them were chosen for the games, there was no guarantee they would come back. They were all friends, and they couldn't live with the fact that if one of them had died in The Games, they would have to live without them. And plus, Kendall had a mother and sister to care for, and he couldn't leave his mother or Katie behind.

"I wonder who the tributes will be this year." Carlos said, watching the poor families walk among the streets, all preparing for the dreaded reaping.

"Carlos," Kendall replied, "I think about that every year.

Carlos didn't look back at Kendall. He just continued staring out the window, at the barefooted women walking back and forth among the streets with supplies and talking the others along the way, mostly in hushed whispers. He watched as the younger children played and laughed, unaware of the horrors that would be taking place tomorrow. Carlos shook his head. As playful and energetic as he was, whenever it came to the Games, he was always dead serious.

Carlos hasn't been as playful or energetic as he once was. The Games have seriously changed him. It was a sad story, really.

Their parents lived in another district, District 8. For them to be transferred to another district was unbelievable, but they had to move people from District 8 to other districts, for an unknown reason, and they were moved to District 3. They've been in District 3 for almost 2 years now, and barely have any contact with their parents. Contact between districts is prohibited, but there are some exceptions at rare points.

"I can't believe they do this to people." Logan muttered, still typing away on his laptop. He was working on some kind of device, the other guys just weren't sure what.

"It's horrible, just horrible." Carlos said, his voice remaining low. As a kid, he was an energetic and fun filled child, full of laughter and loved to play. But when he found out about the horrors of the Games, well, he's been this way ever since. Barely played a sport in years. And then, he was even more emotionally damaged when his older sister was selected for the Games one year.

The other guys just looked at Carlos. Even though the Games affected everyone, they felt sorry for him the most. He's been through so much pain with the Games, watching his own friends and family members get killed throughout the course of his life. His cousin, his niece, two of his best friends, his sister…

"Carlos, we'll all be alright. No matter what happens, we're still best friends and I promise we'll never leave each other." Kendall said, walking over to him and throwing his arm around his shoulder. Carlos turned his head towards him and, for the first time in days, he smiled. "Thanks, buddy." He said, and turned back to look out the window some more.

"Carlos, you've got to stop depressing yourself by looking out that window. Why don't we just all do something together, just the four of us, before the reaping tomorrow?" Kendall said.

Carlos looked across the faces of his friends. "Come on, Carlos, you've got to take your mind off of things. It's you, and us, against how many hundreds, if not thousands, of other boys? So think about it-it's you against them. You against thousands. Let's try and forget about it, ok?" James said. It took Carlos a minute before he sighed and replied, "Yeah, your right."

James and Logan got up and stood with him and Kendall by the window. "Besides, you didn't sign up for that much tesserae. You'll be fine." James said, patting Carlos on the back. "Yeah, you guys are right. I mean, I don't know why I'm always so worried." The other guys nodded, hoping Carlos would cheer up a little bit, but they knew he was lying when he said he didn't know why he was so worried. It was his sister, and what happened to her. It was everything that went on in the Games, it all changed him, he was different, he was…

It was all too much for Carlos to think about. He hated this time every year. How the families with their kids safe and sound were happy and glad to have them home, while two other families would be locked away for two weeks, wondering what happened to their kids, where they're at, or if they'll be coming home. It was painful, all too much. He could still remember his mother's reaction when she heard the Cannon of the Fallen, as he called it, and watched as his sister…

"Carlos, you'll be alright, we'll be alright. I promise nothing will happen to you." Kendall said. "He's right. Chances are that your name will be pulled are 37 out of 742." Logan said. Carlos smiled. He really needed Logan's logical comfort right then. But when he really thought about it, he frowned again.

37. His name is in there 37 times. 37 chances he has, out of 742 other chances.


	2. Hockey

Things did not improve for Carlos the rest of the day.

Mostly, he just stared out the window, watching the families pass by, most of them worried expressions on their faces. He would watch as the 12 year olds, the "newbies" to the reaping, prepared for the ultimate fear factor. It was their first year, and God bless their souls, Carlos thought, that they didn't get picked.

The other guys were worried about him. He stayed inside whenever they insisted he go outside with them, to play some hockey on the dirt street. Carlos, of course, refused. In his mind, he was breaking, slowly crumbling down. It all officially started so many years ago, at the reaping, when his sister was picked.

_Kacey Garcia…_

He closed his eyes and leaned up against his bedroom wall. He'd have to help Logan repair some of the damages that have been made to the frame of the house. They'd need to go trade for some supplies to fix it. He ran his hand along his bedroom wall, thinking about maybe painting the place, making it look nice and not the damn cruddy houses the Capitol made them live in.

Anything, he thought Think of anything to get your mind off of it. The reaping, the Games…anything.

He left the other guys go; he just wanted to be alone. All the pain and feelings of heartbreak were coming back to haunt him, like they did every year. He never stopped thinking about her, about his sister. Ever since he first heard the Cannon Of The Fallen, he knew, and he would never forget that horrid sound. He heard her name, he heard the cannon, his life immediately broke apart…

He heard giggling and the sound of children playing outside. Young children they must be, he thought. He glanced out of the window from behind the dark, faded blue curtain to find that his predictions were correct. Five little kids, maybe around 4 years old, were running around in the dirt, no shoes on their feet, kicking a ball around. Carlos gave a half smile, because of the fun they were having, but he knew why they were having fun. They didn't know about the Games.

The parents did not want to explain to their younger kids what the Hunger Games were. They were far too young to learn about the horrors that took place inside that arena. Soon, within a few years, though, they would discover. But not today, not today.

He remembered the first time Kacey told him about the Games, about how she explained why they sent a boy and girl from every district each year to fight to the death, that he should never worry about being picked, that she'd always be there to protect him. Carlos always wondered exactly why they had to send a boy and girl out in an arena to die, basically. To fight to the death, killing 23 others.

To keep the districts in order? Bull shit.

Carlos looked out of the corner of his eye and spotted a picture on his dresser. He picked it up, and smiled at it, remembering. It was him and Kacey, her arms thrown around Carlos, both of them smiling, but Carlos having that big childhood grin he always had. Carlos closed his eyes, imagining, wishing it would all be back to normal, hoping that when he opened his eyes Kacey would be there, the tall, beautiful girl she was, the protective sister she always promised she would be. But when he opened his eyes, it was the same. She wasn't there, and she never would be again. Carlos sighed.

Right next to the frame was a bracelet, Kacey's bracelet. It had her name written on a silver charm in the middle. The charms all around it were charms she had collected, and they meant a lot to her. Carlos often held her bracelet because it reminded him of her…

"Carlos?" Kendall's knocking at the door startled him, and he jumped. "What?" Carlos answered. "Me and the guys are going to play hockey, and I really think you should join us." Kendall said. Carlos sighed. He didn't really feel like doing much. He felt like sitting there in his room for hours, just thinking, waiting…

But that's not what his sister would want him to do, would it?

"Please, Carlos?" Kendal asked. Carlos thought for a moment, then sighed. He opened the door, facing Kendall. "Alright, I'll play." He said. Kendall smiled and patted his friend on the back. "That's the spirit! Now let's go!" He said, and Kendall dashed outside the tell the others that Carlos was joining them. Carlos followed, although he was reluctant, but he still followed. He set the picture back down on the dresser, glancing back once at it, and smiling.

"It's been a while." Carlos said as he held the hockey stick in his hands. "You can do it, Carlos." Logan said. "Yeah, you still remember how to play, right?" James asked. "Carlos nodded. His friends thought he hadn't played a sport in a few years but truthfully, almost every night, he'd sneak out of the house, go to a field out by the border of District 3, and play. He'd bring his hockey stick, a puck, and just play. He was quick, and clever. He also had good aim. He truthfully never stopped playing. It cleared his mind, and he needed that, especially now.

"Practice here, Carlos." Kendall said. He stood in front of the goal they had made themselves, with Logan's help of the structure and material. In fact, all the equipment they used they made themselves. District 3 was known for building and knowing devices and electronics. Kacey wanted to become and engineer…

"Try it, Carlos, I'm sure you still got a few skills up your sleeve." James said, stepping up to the sides with Logan, each taking a side. Carlos narrowed his eyes at the goal. Kacey loved hockey. She even made Carlos a hockey stick with his name engraved on the side. He kept it in his closet, and only took it out when he went to play at night in the field.

_I made it for you._

_You did?_

_I did. It's strong, like you are, and you'll be able to use it for many, many years._

_Thank you, Kacey…_

He put his helmet on his head and buckled it tight. He gripped the hockey stick in both hands, and stood firmly. Dropping the puck on the ground right in front of him, he positioned his hands. Carlos took a deep breath. Kendall stood firmly at the goal, waiting for Carlos's shot. James and Logan stood, ready to defend the goal, knowing they could probably stop Carlos's shot, since he "hasn't played in so long".

But, in that moment, it seemed that the earth stood still, and time froze. Because when Carlos took one swing on that hockey stick, he hit it right past everyone-and made a direct and perfect goal.

Everyone just stared in total shock and amazement at him. Carlos stood there, the hockey stick at his side, staring at the goal he just made, impressed with the work he has done. He didn't show much emotion, because he's been practicing every night, but his friends finally saw what a good hockey player he still was.

"Wow, Carlos!" Kendall said, taking the puck out of the goal. "Yeah, we, um, we didn't think you'd be able to do that." James said. "After so long." Logan added. "Yeah, well, you know, I still got a trick or two up my sleeve." Carlos said, giving a half smile. Kendall tossed the puck in the air, and Carlos slashed his hand out and caught it perfectly, in one swipe. The other guys were amazed, but Carlos wasn't. He knew he could do this all along.


	3. Laughs, Memories and A Jennifer

"Do you think you can play well enough for a little two on two action?" James asked. Carlos, for the first time in a long, long time, gave a real, honest to goodness smile. "I'd like that." He replied.

It was James and Carlos vs. Kendall and Logan. They played in a little dirt area behind their house. Carlos would have taken them out to his secret spot, but he didn't want to show anyone that place. It was the only place where he could go and clear his mind, and forget about everything…especially the Hunger Games.

_I promise, Carlos, I'll be fine._

_No! I don't want you to go!_

_Carlos, I promise, I'll be back._

_You promise?_

_I promise. But to make you feel better, you can have my charm bracelet. Whenever you begin to worry about me, just hold the bracelet and think happy thoughts._

They played hockey for a long time, and for once, Carlos actually felt happy. He laughed for real, a real laugh. It had been a long time since he's done that, but right now, he actually felt happy. He hadn't completely forgotten about the Games, but it took his mind off of it, big time.

The guys were really impressed with Carlos's shots. He never missed a goal, and always swung perfectly. "Wow, Carlos, it's like you never quit hockey." Logan said. Carlos shrugged. "I guess I just got that much talent." He said, smiling. Kendall walked up to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "You know, you're handling this better than I thought you would, and I'm proud of you for not worrying about the Games and actually coming outside for once to play with us." Kendall said to him. Carlos nodded. "I'm glad I can finally take the Hunger Games off my mind. It's nice to not be stressed all the time, you know?" Carlos replied back to Kendall. Kendall smiled and gave Carlos a nice pat on the back. "You have no idea how proud I am of you right now." Kendall said. "Thanks, thanks Kendall." Carlos replied.

"Come on, guys! Let's finish playing!" James called from the goal. "You up for another game?" Kendall asked. Carlos looked back at James and Logan. He didn't have to think twice for this one. He turned back to Kendall. "Yeah, yeah I am." He replied, smiling. A grin spread across Kendall's face. "Alright!" He said, and he and Carlos charged back to the goal with Logan and James.

Carlos shot so many hockey pucks into the goal it wasn't even funny. He made every single shot he attempted, and blocked almost every single one that came at him. The other boys were so impressed with him it was unbelievable. "Carlos, it's like you've been playing all along! I mean, you're…perfect." Kendall said. "Yeah well, you know." Carlos replied. The other guys took their helmets off.

"I guess we should stop now. It's getting late, we've got the reaping tomorrow, and I want to gather food and supplies for mom and Katie." Kendall said. "I want to dust off some of the beds and fix up the house a little bit." Logan said. "I'm just gonna tag along with them." James replied. Carlos nodded. He didn't know what he should do yet, but he wanted to do something, _anything_, to keep his mind off of the reaping tomorrow. It was a horrible time in his life, the reaping. He's lived through so many, and so many haunted him.

_KACEY! No!_

He helped the other boys clear up the equipment and put it in the tiny, little shed they had in the backyard. He hung up his hockey stick on the wall with the other guys', but he'd keep his helmet with him.

Anything, anything to get his mind off of it.

_Kacey! No, come back! Don't go!..._

But as he was helping the guys clean up their equipment, he saw, out of the corner of his eye, the Jennifers. Arm in arm, they walked down the street, faded and worn pink shoes on their feet. They didn't look so much bothered but deep down inside, they were terrified.

But one Jennifer caught his eye.

She always did.

There was the blonde haired, blue eyed one, the long haired brunette with those brown eyes, and then, there was _her._ The Jennifer with the curly brown hair, brown eyes, skin darker than the others. She always caught Carlos's eye, she was beautiful, to him. They had never spoken more than a couple of sentences, never a direct conversation, but he loved her.

She was always with the other Jennifers, they never separated, so he could never get some one-on-one time with her, but she always caught his eyes, no matter where they were. He swears, he swears on his life, that he even saw her smile at him a few times.

But they passed by, not a single one of them looked at them. Carlos stared after _his_ Jennifer, watching her walk away. But, as they walked away on the dirt path, she glanced quickly back at him, and their eyes connected for a split second.

And that was when she smiled.

Carlos returned her smile, and as she turned her head away, so did he, his cheeks pink and his friendly, embarrassed smile came back, once again.


	4. The Girl Named Jessica

The boys went on to do their separate businesses, Kendall getting the food and supplies, Logan fixing up the house and James helping him, while Carlos just took a walk through town, hands in his pockets. It really was getting late, and he'd have to head back soon. It was the night before the reaping, and there would be lots of early goodbyes and petrified people running back and forth, the "newbies" shaking and scared half to death.

Hands in his pockets, he walked down the street, watching the families that he passed. One mother took her two daughters, one twelve, one thirteen, by the hands and hurried them along, a baby in her arms. He felt sorry for that little baby, for the horrors it must face some eleven, twelve years from then.

'_I don't wanna have children.'_ Carlos thought, as he walked down the street. _'I don't want them to ever compete in the Games, to even ever experience the reaping, first of all.'_

_If I ever have a little girl when I grow up, I wanna name her Kacey! She'll be pretty and smart, just like you._

_Aw, Carlos, you're the sweetest little brother a sister could ever hope for._

"Hi Carlos!" A voice said, startling Carlos from his thoughts. He looked to his left, and smiled at the little girl who said hi to him. "Hi Jessica." He said. He stopped and walked towards the little girl, who was only 7 years old.

"How are you, Carlos?" She asked, her brown eyes peering into his, her brown hair settling over her shoulders perfectly. She was a really sweet little girl. "I'm doing fine, Jess, what about you?" Carlos asked. He had to bend down, getting on one knee, to reach her height.

"My brother and sister are scared for the reaping tomorrow." She said, lowering her voice a little bit and looking at her shoes. Carlos's heart sank right then and there. Her older brother and sister, ages 12 and 15, were participating in the reaping tomorrow. "It's Anthony's first time. Mommy hopes he doesn't get picked." Jessica said. She looked down at her shoes again, but then looked right back up at Carlos with those big brown eyes and said, "I really hope you don't get picked either."

Carlos just stared at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. A little 7 year old girl telling him to be safe at the reaping. Carlos seriously hated this: a 7 year old girl having to worry about the reaping already. It was all the damned government's fault.

Carlos sighed and placed a hand on the poor girl's shoulder. "Thank you, Jess." Carlos said. "I promise I'll be safe."

"I don't want you to die."

Carlos had to stop for a few moments. He had to hold back tears. He didn't want to start shaking, to start having a freak out right in front of a little girl. He was too broken by the Games to remain calm, but he had to. This was Jessica.

"I don't plan on it." Carlos said. He kissed the top of the girl's head. "Now go with your mother, it's almost bed time." He said. "Okay." The girl replied. She turned and ran away, but a few seconds later returned. "Carlos, I forgot something." She said. "And what's that?" "I'll pray for you tonight, so you don't get picked."

Carlos had to hold back tears, he was trying his best.

"I'll pray for you, Jess, too." Carlos replied, hardly any emotion other than anger and sadness bottled up inside. "Come along, Jessica." Her mother called from the food cart across the street, Jessica's brother and sister standing beside her, looking scared and shaken. Carlos couldn't blame them. "See you tomorrow, Carlos…I…hope." Jessica said. But as she turned to walk away, she turned back to Carlos and, trying to make him feel better, mimicked in the escort's and President's "happy and hissing" voice, "Happy Hunger Games!"

Carlos smiled at the widely grinning little girl, and replied, "And may the odds be ever in your favor."

Carlos knew it was getting late, so he started walking home. The sun was already almost fully set by the time he reached the house. "There you are!" Kendall said, stretching, as Carlos entered the house. He grabbed a pair of clothes sitting on the edge of the bed, folded them neatly, and set them nicely on the dresser. A red shirt and faded jeans. His clothes for the reaping tomorrow.

James walked out of the bathroom, combing his hair. Carlos had to smile of the boy's obsession with his looks. Logan was sitting on Carlos's bed, writing something in a notebook. That was when Mrs. Knight walked in.

"Kendall, I'd like you to wish Katie goodnight. She hasn't been well all day, she's worried." Mrs. Knight said, and she turned and left. "I'll go do that now." Kendall said, walking out of the room and towards Katie and his mom's. Katie was 11 this year, which meant next year she'd have to participate in the reaping. Kendall was more terrified than ever for her already.

"You doin' ok, buddy?" James asked, directing his attention towards Carlos. "What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Carlos replied, snapping out of his thoughts. "You sure? I just wanted to make sure cause, you know, the reaping is tomorrow." James said, giving a hair flip. Carlos sighed. "Yes, James, I am fine. I promise." Carlos lied. "Alright then. Just let us know if you need something, buddy." James said. "Will do." Carlos replied. "Will do."

"It's getting late, I should probably head to bed. The reaping's tomorrow, and I don't wanna be too tired." Logan said, getting off of the bed and stretching. "See you guys tomorrow, goodnight." Logan said, and he walked out of the room. James looked in his own dresser mirror, and fixed his hair a little bit. There was no reason for him to fix his hair like that before he went to sleep, Carlos thought, but he loved his friend's personality. He cared about his friends.

_KACEY! NO!_

He didn't want anything to happen to them.

_KACEY! DON'T TAKE HER!_

Ever.

_KACEY!_

Carlos decided he should get to sleep. It really was getting late, and he really should get some sleep. Like Logan said, the infamous reaping was tomorrow. One boy and one girl, selected from their district, to fight to the death.

He'd need all his rest to prepare for that.


	5. Bed Time

**Sorry this chapter is a little stupid and short, but the next chapter will be REALLY good, trust me! I'm writing further and further into the story, and there are some really good and suspenseful parts! It gets better and better, remember the reaping is coming up soon. Thank you for all your rewviews!**

Carlos went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He took a look at himself in the mirror. He didn't see the old Carlos, the original, happy Carlos he used to be. He used to always be full of life, always have a smile on his face, always be laughing and playing games or causing all sorts of trouble. But what he was looking at was like a stranger. But Carlos had been so unhappy for so long he grown to know this Carlos and almost completely forget the old Carlos, the happy one.

The Carlos Kacey loved.

He stepped inside the hot shower, wishing all his troubles and worries would wash away, and he'd be alright, Kacey would be back, and the Hunger Games didn't exist.

The Hunger Games…

Just thinking about those words made Carlos shudder. He had nightmares, quite often, too, about them, and often he'd wake up screaming. The nightmares most often occurred around the time of the reaping, when the gong sounded as the Games began, and when the last cannon went of for the last victim, declaring the victor…

Carlos shook his head and mentally slapped himself. "Forget about it." He said to himself, sighing and letting the hot water soak through his hair. "It's destroying your life, it's ruining you."

And that it was.

It has been for God knows how many years.

It was slowly eating away his life.

Carlos took a long, hot shower, trying to somehow rinse away his thoughts, just try and wash them all down the drain. Hoping his past would return and he could be with his friends and family once again. He dreamed of living in a world that wasn't run by a harsh Capitol who would be so cruel and go so far as to kill 23 people-children even, for God sakes!-each year. Carlos closed his eyes and saw a young, twelve year old girl, running through the woods like a deer in hunting season, a prey, her eyes filled with complete and utter fear, while 4 or so other tributes were chasing after her, one pulling out their bow and arrow…

Carlos jumped and shook his head. The thought was so real, so terrifying. He was filled with so much fear and sadness, yet so much anger and frustration. Why, why on God's earth would they force TWELVE YEAR OLDS into the arena and make them fight to the death, with strong 18 year olds competing against them? Unfair, totally unfair.

Never in his life has he ever felt more terrified for someone else.

Carlos stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He looked in the mirror. He was still him. Same worn, depressed, almost completely ruined Carlos. He didn't know how long he could go on like that, but he'd have to.

By the time he came out of the bathroom, he found James already asleep in his bed. Carlos sighed and switched off the lights, then crawled underneath the blankets and resting his head against the pillow. He couldn't sleep. He didn't know if he'd ever fall asleep. He was worried, afraid, terrified. Not just for him, but for his friends, and everyone else who would be at the reaping. Instantly, his thoughts flashed back to Kacey, and the year she was selected for the Games. He remembered how terrified he was watching his own sister get dragged away. He remembered him, his mom and dad, and other family members surrounded around their TV, watching as the Hunger Games almost began. Carlos drifted off into a sleep…


	6. The Dream

**So you don't get confused, this chapter is about the dream Carlos has that night. Please review! (and thanks to all of those who did review!)**

"_Hurry, hurry, hurry! We must select our tributes soon for the Hunger Games!"_

_Justine Lillie's voice was so annoying, the way her S's hissed whenever she pronounced the letter. Carlos winced at the sight of her, her hair in long, golden curls that tumbled over her shoulders, way too much rainbow make up applied to her face, her nails done all neat and colorful. And the way she dressed, well, it made her look like she belonged in a circus._

_ "That, Carlos, is what we call a clown." Kacey said, bending down to whisper to him as they entered the reaping area. Carlos grinned and snickered before the two had to separate. Even in the heart of a terrifying situation, Kacey knew how to lighten Carlos's heart and take pressure off his mind._

_And it worked._

_ "Kacey, don't go." Carlos whispered as he gripped his sister's hand tighter. They were approaching the point where they'd have to separate, and Carlos was still afraid. "Don't worry, Carlos, I'm not going anywhere." Kacey said. Little seven year old Carlos was terrified for his big sister's life. "But what if something happens to you?" Carlos asked, on the verge of tears once more. "Nothing will happen to me, I assure you." Kacey said. She stopped and kneeled down to look into the frightened boy's eyes._

_ "I don't want you to leave. You might get picked this year." Carlos said, lowering his voice into a whisper. "They might pick me, but they also might not. Either way, I love you Carlos, and I promise nothing will ever happen to me. I promise no matter where I go, I'll never leave you. I promise."_

"_But you might die."_

"_I won't die."_

"_But what if you do get picked and you do die? What about me, mommy and daddy?"_

"_Don't think about that now, ok? I promise when the reaping is over we can go and play hockey, just like you like to, OK? And we can eat as many corndogs as you want."_

_ Carlos couldn't help a smile break forward on his face. "There's the smile I want to see." Kacey said, and she kissed the top of his head. "Now go with mommy, I'll talk to you again when it's over, ok?"_

_ Before Kacey had a chance to rise to her feet again, Carlos threw his arms around her and squeezed her tight. "I love you, Kacey." He whispered in her ear. Tears forming in her eyes, Kacey whispered back, "I love you too, Carlos."_

_And they departed._

_ Carlos ran towards his mother, where she took him by the hand and led him towards the stands. Carlos waved goodbye to Kacey as they ran off._

_ As everyone took their seats, and the girls and boys, ages 12 through 18, separated on the reaping grounds, Justine Lillie took the microphone, happy and smiling as ever. Everyone else, though, even the ones who weren't participating, were terrified and filled with fear and panic, but none more than a little Carlos._

_ "Now then, folks, that the commotion and noise has gone away, let me start off by saying how wonderful a day for the reaping it is!"_

_ She always started off like that, always. Carlos still sat in his seat, shaking too much to even hold his mother's hand. They were sitting on the girl's side of the reaping area, and Carlos's eyes were narrowed on Kacey, her eyes looking back every now and then at Carlos, mouthing out the words, "I'll be okay, don't worry."_

_ Justine gave her usual, boring speech and showed the video of how Panem was founded. Even though Carlos was so young, he remembered this part from last year and some years before that. But then, but then, it was time to announce the tributes of that year's Hunger Games._

"_Now, we will select our tributes. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor. Ladies first."_

_ She walked over to the large glass bowl that held almost 1000's girl's names inside it. Carlos sat, still shaking, completely terrified. Every year this scared him, every year he feared for his sister's life. It all depended on this moment, the few seconds it takes her to pull out that slip of paper, for his whole life to change around._

_And then she did it._

_ She reached her hand into the large bowl, running her fingers along several slips of paper. Would she pick that one, or that one, or that one?_

_She grabbed one, and swiftly took it out of the bowl, holding it up for everyone to see. She walked back over to the microphone, ready to read the first name aloud._

_Nobody breathed._

_ "And now, our first tribute." Justine said. Every muscle, every bone in Carlos's body shook, as she eyed the name curiously. She parted her lips and, in one loud boom over the microphone, Justine announced the name of the tribute._

_Carlos's blood ran cold, and he froze in his place, all color draining from his face, turning paler than ever. He started crying._

"_Kacey Garcia."_

_ Carlos's mother threw her hands over her mouth, while his father put his arms around her to comfort her. Carlos stared at Justine, then searched the crowd for Kacey, his mouth dropping, his whole world turning upside down._

_No, not Kacey, not my sister…_

_Kacey stepped slowly forward as the guards were there to help her along up to the stage. He could see clearly that Kacey was beginning to cry, but holding back tears to not worry Carlos. But Carlos couldn't help it. He screamed at the top of his lungs._

"_KACEY!"_

_ He jumped out of his seat and bolted down to the ground. Nobody could stop him, he was too fast for them. He ran past all the guards and nearly tripped several times but in lightning speed he was down on the ground and jumped into Kacey's arms and began crying. Guards were racing towards them, going to pry them apart._

_ "No, Kacey, no!" Carlos cried into her shoulder. "Carlos, I'll be ok." Kacey said, beginning to cry herself. "No! They'll kill you!" He cried. The guards reached them and pulled them apart. It took more guards to take hold of Carlos because he was gripping Kacey so hard._

_ "Nobody is going to kill me! I promise, Carlos! I'll be ok! We'll both be safe and sound in no time!" Kacey shouted over the guards as they pried the two apart and dragged Kacey towards the stage and carried Carlos towards his parents. But Carlos kicked and fought to get away. He tried to free himself and run towards Kacey once more, but he couldn't._

"_KACEY!" Carlos screamed, the tears streaming down his face._

"_Don't worry, Carlos! I promise, nothing will happen to me! I'll fight to win, I'll fight for you!"_

_Carlos screamed and cried as he and Kacey were dragged farther and farther apart…_

Carlos woke up screaming. He shot up in his bed, breathing very heavily. He was sweating, panting even, so shaken by that dream. He rubbed his eyes and looked to his left, across the room, where James was sleeping soundly. How? He asked himself. How could he still be sleeping. He listened quietly for a few moments. The whole house seemed to be still. He wondered how on earth everyone could still be asleep, but then he remembered. He often woke up in the middle of the night screaming like that, so everyone must've grown used to it, grown used to sleeping right through it. Although that hurt him a little bit, he was glad nobody came rushing to his side this time. He looked at the clock to his right. 3 AM. Carlos slowed his breathing down a little bit, took a second to calm down. Then, after a few moments of silence, he got up out of bed and quietly walked across the floor to his closet. He opened it up and, ever so quietly, reached to the very back and pulled out his special hockey stick, the one that Kacey had made him. He needed to play hockey. He needed to get away from all of this, and clear his head.

The reaping was only hours away.


	7. Sneaking Out

Carlos grabbed his sweatshirt and threw it on, zipping it up. It would be cold out, but Carlos really didn't care. He buckled his hockey helmet on his head, grabbed his hockey stick, swiped a hockey puck off his dresser, and headed out the door. But, before he could leave the house, he realized he forgot something. He might as well take it with him, he needed all his troubles to go away, and this normally helped.

He reached onto the dresser and grabbed Kacey's charm bracelet.

He slipped it on his right wrist and headed out the door, not making a sound.

He knew it was a girl's charm bracelet, and boys never wore jewelry, but he loved it and found comfort in it. He didn't care what people thought of him. He never cared what people thought of him. Ever.

He sneaked across the backyard, very light on his feet. It was amazing that he could even move like that, so quietly, but he did it. Kacey had that skill, too. She knew how to dance, her feet barely making a sound as they hit against the floor with each step, her legs moving fast. It was a skill Carlos always had inside him, always knew he had it with him, along with many other talents and skills, some undiscovered, some waiting to push through.

As he padded through the grass, making his way towards his usual spot, he tried to keep his mind focused, trying to forget the dream that's repeated in his mind so many times. He remembered the bracelet that lied on his wrist, the bracelet that used to belong to his sister. She had told him that whenever he was feeling upset or stressed, to hold onto the bracelet and think happy thoughts. And he did just the same.

After several minutes, he reached his destination. He stopped for a moment, and took a deep breath. The air felt fresh and cool, so refreshing, so…peaceful. Carlos gave a half smirk, half smile. He gripped the hockey stick in his hands, and took the puck out of his pocket. He could feel his engraved name on the piece of wood underneath his fingertips, and he gave his signature half smirk half smile again, or, "the Carlos smirk", as he called it. He waited a few more seconds, absorbing the silence, and then he tossed the puck up into the air, and with one good smack of his hockey stick, almost like a baseball game, he hit it across the grass. He was ready.

Quick on his feet, footsteps barely making a sound as they padded against the grass, playing hockey as if he had a whole team there. He was shooting with incredible aim, hitting into little goals he made himself and targeting objects. He was amazing. As he swiveled and swerved, moving around at an incredibly fast pace, he forgot for an hour about the reaping, the Hunger Games, the fear. It was all forgotten. Hockey was centered on his mind, and it made him forget everything. It felt amazing.

He played there for almost two hours. He was smiling and actually, for the first time in only God knows how long, he laughed. Carlos laughed.

Carlos Garcia actually laughed.

But after those few hours, he saw that the sun was ready to ride soon. He knew it was time to go back home, get some sleep, get ready for the reaping. He sighed. He grabbed his hockey puck, gave it a quick high toss into the air, snatched it quickly, and began to run back home, barely leaving a sound behind him.

He reached the house, he reached home. He quietly opened the door and shut it behind him, it only making a slight creak as he shut it. He tip toed across the floor and to his room, where he found James was still asleep. Good, he thought, good, he's still asleep.

Carlos slipped Kacey's bracelet off and set it neatly back onto the dresser, smiling as he looked at his picture of him and his sister. He put his special hockey stick in the very back of his dresser, safe and sound. He took off his sweater and hung it up neatly, putting back in the exact place where he found it. His put his helmet back on his dresser, as well as the hockey puck, and quietly slipped back into bed and under the covers. It was like he never even left.

It was like that almost every night.

Carlos shut his eyes and soon drifted off into a nice, dreamless sleep, which was just what he needed. He'd need all his rest to prepare for tomorrow. He smiled as he rested his head against his pillow, knowing he managed another sneaking out without anybody knowing or finding out. He was smiling because it cleared his head, and made him forget about the Games, and he couldn't ask for more.

But in that instant, that Carlos finally settled down, James's eyes snapped open. He knew. But he closed them again, settling back into his sleep.


	8. Remembering Kacey

**Sorry if this chapter is a little long. All the other ones will be shorter. I just thought I had to put all this material into one chapter to sum it up. Thanks for reading and please review!**

It was morning.

It was morning.

As Carlos woke up, he could hear the shuffling of feet across the floor. At first, he was confused, but then his eyes snapped wide open and he didn't move. He remembered, he remembered.

It was the day of the reaping.

Kendall walked into Carlos and James's bedroom and tapped on the already open door. Taking a step inside, he said, "Carlos, it's time to get up it's almost time for the…for the reaping." He said, slightly lowering his voice at the last few words. Carlos nodded his head and let out a plain, OK. Kendall nodded and turned and walked away to finish getting ready. Carlos lied in bed for several moments, staring at the wall beside him. It was do or die day. Literally.

He heard footsteps walk into the room. James. As the pretty boy walked towards their bathroom, he glanced over his shoulder and saw Carlos lying still in bed, just staring at the wall. James sighed and walked over to the bed. "You uh, you ok, buddy?" He asked. Carlos didn't respond. He just shook his head, holding back slight tears.

"Oh, Carlos, it'll be OK." James said, bending down and placing a hand on his shoulder. "No, it won't." Carlos replied, his voice low and sounding a bit dry. "Carlos, please, stop worrying. None of us will get picked this year. We haven't got picked in the four years we've been in the reaping, have we?" James said, trying to lighten the mood. But he was failing.

"They said the same thing about Kacey." Carlos said. "Carlos, she's been…passed…for almost 10 years. 9 years, Carlos. You're still having nightmares and everything?" James said.

"You're still not making me feel better." Carlos said, not looking back at James. James sighed. "Carlos, I'm sorry, it's just that, well, we can't stand to see you like this all the time. We want the old Carlos to be back."

"I'm sorry James, but that Carlos is long gone by now." Carlos said, a tear drifting down his cheek.

"No, no he's not. The old Carlos is still there somewhere, somewhere deep inside you. Your old self has always stayed with you, the old you that Kacey knew."

Carlos listened.

"Kacey wouldn't want this, would she?" James asked, and he stood up and walked towards the bathroom to finish getting ready. Carlos sat up and looked at the bathroom door. He looked out the window, at the beautiful ray of sun that was shining through the window, the beautiful day awaiting them outside.

The beautiful day shining on what Carlos always thought of as Dooms Day.

He stared out the window for a long while, taking in the sunshine that shined through his window, how the day mocked him. It mocked him that it could be a beautiful day, yet be so cruel.

He'd have to start getting ready. The reaping was soon.

Carlos finally got out of bed and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out his best jeans, a little worn and faded, but still useful. He stripped himself of his clothes, knowing James wouldn't come out of the bathroom for a while, knowing him, and slipped his jeans on. Then he went over to his closet and opened it up, shuffling through the shirts and sweatshirts that hung on the racks. He finally found the one he was looking for, a plain red t shirt, but it was nice enough.

But as he took it off the rack, he dropped it, and he cursed. "Damn," He said. He reached to the back of his closet to get it, but then he stumbled across something that puzzled him. It was a box. A small, cardboard box. Carlos stared at it puzzled. He grabbed his shirt and threw it over his shoulder, then grabbed the box and stared at it for a few moments. "Huh," Carlos said to himself. He set the box down on the bed and quickly put on his shirt before setting down on the bed to open it and discover whatever it held inside.

That was when it struck him.

He knew what this box held.

He stared open mouthed at it, unable to speak. He dusted it off with his hand before carefully-ever so carefully-opening it up. Was this what he thought it was? Yes, yes it was. Carlos couldn't believe it.

It was a box of items that once belonged to his sister.

He first pulled out a t shirt, zebra striped with faded rainbow colors on it. He grinned from ear to ear-this used to be her favorite shirt. She used to wear it all the time.

He almost chuckled as he set the shirt neatly next to him. He shuffled through the box, smiling as he looked upon the memories of his sister. A set of mockingjay earrings, which he thought now were absolutely amazing, a set of jeweled heart barrettes, a few t shirts. It all made Carlos smile. He was remembering his sister. He was remembering not only the bad times, but the good times. He remembered her with all these items, how she wore them in the past. He found a picture of her on the bottom. He ran his fingers along the picture, hoping he could feel her face. She was beautiful, she really was a beautiful girl.

She had long, dark brown hair that tumbled past her shoulders, hair that always smelled of wildflowers. A smile that could light up anyone's heart, a laughter that was so contagious it could lighten up even the saddest person, the kindest personality a person ever saw. Always positive, always headstrong, not afraid of anything. Ready to take on the world, she was. She was a girl of many skills and abilities and talents, she could do anything she wanted in life.

But all that changed the day she was selected to compete in the Hunger Games.

That was when everything went downhill.

"Carlos?"

Logan's knocking on the door startled Carlos. "Carlos?" Logan repeated, knocking again. "Huh? What?" Carlos said, swiftly turning around. "We're almost ready to go. Make sure you're ready, ok buddy?" He said. "Oh, alright." Carlos replied. "Are you ok?" Logan asked. Carlos turned back around and stared at the picture of his sister in his hands. A small tear rolled down his cheeks, but he quickly wiped it away. "Yeah, yeah I'm ok." He said. "Ok, then." Logan said, and he walked away. After that, James came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go.

"You almost ready?" He asked. "Yeah, I am." He replied. "What's all that stuff?" James asked, curious. He walked over to the bed and peered over Carlos's shoulder at the box and everything it held. "This is…this was Kacey's stuff." Carlos said. He gave James the picture of his sister. "She really was a pretty girl." James said. Carlos smiled. "I know." He replied. As James looked at the picture and some other stuff Carlos had lied out on his bed, Carlos dug into the box and pulled out something that made his heart skip a beat. James, noticing Carlos's shocked emotion, quickly said, "Carlos, what's wrong? What do you got there?"

Carlos set the box down on the bed and pulled out a beautiful red dress.

"It's the dress she wore to the reaping." Carlos whispered.

James didn't say anything.

Carlos flattened the dress out, running his hands along the edges of it. It was still in the same condition as it was the day she wore it, the same, beautiful feeling, and on it remained the smell of a million wildflowers.

"Wow," James said. Carlos had the dress completely flattened out, like it was going to be worn that day, like it was ready for Kacey to walk right in and put it on.

"I remember this day like it was yesterday." Carlos said, his voice remaining low. James didn't know what to say, so he kept his mouth shut. Carlos's mind flashed back to the day of the reaping, that day 9 years ago from that day, that moment.

_Oh Kacey, how you look so beautiful._

_Thanks, mom._

_Don't go kissing any boys!_

_I won't Carlos, I won't._

Carlos smiled, remembering how beautiful his sister looked that day but he never told her that. James placed a hand on Carlos's shoulder. "Just remember she's watching over you, Carlos. She'll protect you today." He said. "And remember I'm always here for you, and the other guys, too."

Carlos turned his head towards the pretty boy, and smiled. "Thanks James." He said.

James patted his back. "It's true." He said. He looked at the clock. "I guess it's almost time for us to start heading down to the reaping area." James said. "Ok." Carlos replied. "I'll be ready." "Ok." James replied. He handed Carlos the picture of his sister, patted his back one more time, and exited the room.

Carlos took a look over all of the stuff he lied out.

It reminded him of so much.

It reminded him of Kacey.

"Carlos, it's almost time to go!" Logan shouted from the other room. "Alright!" Carlos shouted back. He neatly put everything back in the box, folding up the beautiful red dress, the smell of wildflowers hitting him. It was a sweet scent, the scent of Kacey, and Carlos didn't want to leave the room. It smelled too much of the sweet scent of wildflowers, too much of Kacey. But he packed up the box nice and neat and placed it back in his closet, but sticking the picture of Kacey on his dresser. But, before he headed out, he grabbed Kacey's bracelet off the dresser.

_Whenever you begin to worry about me, just hold the bracelet and think happy thoughts._

And he was ready to head for the reaping.


	9. The Reaping Begins

**Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! it means a lot whenever I log on and see I have a new review :) But I'd like to thank a few people:**

**BTRlover98-**** thanks for reviewing to almost every chapter! Every time I read your review I get really happy because it's amazing knowing there's a person who continually reads and reviews my stories. You are AWESOME! I love ya for that!**

**GoseiGokaiRed- you are awesome I'm really glad to have a friend like you. :) I can talk to you about anything all the time and even though we don't know each other personally, I count you as a friend :) you rock, girl!**

**Now onto the story :) WE'RE AT THE REAPING! FINALLY!**

Katie and Mrs. Knight were ready, and they headed down to the reaping area with the other boys. There were other families walking nervously down to the area, arm in arm, some shaking, all crying. Carlos felt bad for them. He always felt bad for anybody who participated in the reaping. He was just that kind of person. It didn't matter what situation somebody was in, he cared about them. He cared about people, he worried about them. It was just the kind of person he always was.

Carlos walked along the dirt road, hands in pockets, silent. He looked down at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. The others were worried about him. They always were, though. When it came to the reaping, though, it was worse, if you couldn't already tell.

"Carlos, don't be nervous." Kendall said. "Yeah, I doubt they'll pick you, or any of us." Logan said. Carlos sighed. "I just, I just…I'm sorry, guys." Carlos stuttered. James walked up next to Carlos and threw his arm around his shoulder. "Carlos, don't worry. We're all in this together. No matter what happens to any of us, if anything happens at all, we'll always be there for each other." James said. Carlos looked at James. "Thanks." He said, and nothing more.

They finally made it.

There were people everywhere. The platform with the two familiar giant, glass bowls was just the way it always was-the two groups on either side on the ground, one for boys, the other for girls. Kacey stood there nine years ago from that day, when she was selected for her "death sentence".

"Just relax." Kendall said, as if he could read Carlos's mind. Carlos stood there, taking in the sight. Children were crying, holding onto their mothers, younger brothers and sisters clutching to their older siblings, crying, some screaming, not wanting to let them go. Carlos spotted Jessica to his far left, crying as she held onto Anthony, her older brother. Her older sister-was her name Kennedy?-was hugging the little girl from behind. It was a sad sight, to Carlos. All around him were sights like this, and it happened so often Carlos wasn't surprised. How cruel.

"Ok, boys, you have to go check in now, me and Katie will go sit down somewhere. But we'll be as close to you as possible." Mrs, Knight said. "Ok, mom." Kendall said, giving her a hug. A tear ran down her face as she hugged her son. "Mom, I'll be OK." Kendall said, trying to reassure her. Katie wiped a tear away quickly, hoping nobody would see it. "Oh, Katie." Kendall said, wrapping his little sister up in a hug. She buried her face into his shirt, her arms wrapped around his waist. Carlos watched the two, and remembered how it was whenever Kacey said goodbye to him, how whenever they called her name he lunged forward from the crowd to be with her. He knew what it was like to lose someone in the Games, so the pain Mrs. Knight and Katie would be feeling if Kendall was selected and killed would be unbelievable. But he always promised, but never told Kendall, that he'd take care of them if Kendall was selected. Remember, Carlos cared about people, more than you'll ever know.

"Let's go, guys." Carlos said. "We'll be back, I promise." Carlos said to the two girls. He said it like he really meant it, like he knew for a fact they all would return. Mrs. Knight and Katie nodded, gave Kendall and the boys one last hug, and they departed.

The boys checked in. Carlos winced as they gave him the usual shot in the finger, but it wasn't severe pain, just a pinch. He did as the others did-printing his bloody finger on the paper, and advancing forward. The girls and boys were separated into separate groups and were standing in rows. The Peacekeepers stood tall and firm, directing them where to go, maintaining order. This wasn't how society should be, this wasn't even a good world anymore, it was like a prison. It was like they drained all the life and free spirit out of these children. It sickened Carlos. He spotted Anthony in the front row, and Kennedy in the other group. But, as he and the other guys walked forward to stand and wait, Carlos glanced to his right and saw the Jennifers. Normally, they walked around all calm and cool, like they didn't have another worry, but right now-they looked terrified.

They looked beautiful, though. The blonde Jennifer wearing a pretty blue dress, the brunette wearing a purple dress, and the other Jennifer, _Carlos's _Jennifer, was wearing the prettiest orange dress he had ever seen. He smiled at her, but he knew she would never see him, though, through all the people. They walked, shaking, arm in arm, to the front row, where they stood, waiting, like everyone else, for the Moment Of Death.

It was almost time.

Carlos scanned the crowd, looking at all the terrified boys and girls, and then the parents, oh, how worried they must've been for their children. He spotted Katie and Mrs. Knight sitting in the bleachers behind them, a couple rows up. As mute and unmoving as Carlos looked, his heart was pounding inside. Faster and faster it went, so fast he thought he'd just have a heart attack and die before the Games even started. He gripped the charms that dangled from Kacey's bracelet around his wrist, and thought happy thoughts, just like she had told him.

He scanned the front row of the girls, looking for the Jennifers, when he spotted them, how pretty they looked in their dresses. Arms still linked, they waited, with every other terrified boy and girl in the grounds. Carlos kept his eyes locked on his Jennifer, the beautiful one in the gorgeous orange dress. She looked so damn beautiful, Carlos thought, as he stared at her as he often did. Her hair was set in neat curls, her eyes the perfect shade of brown, just, just everything about her made Carlos's heart race. He knew he was head over heels in love with this girl, but he never knew if she felt the same way. Probably not, though.

And in that moment, she turned around, and their eyes locked.

They just kind of stared at each other for a few moments, just staring into each other's eyes, reading their emotions, fears, feelings. It was like time stopped and all the noise and people faded away, and it was just the two. She gave him a nervous smile, and then looked at the ground, like all embarrassed girls do. Carlos smiled, she looked so cute. She then looked back up at him and, with fear and nervousness in her eyes, she mouthed out the words, "Good luck", and turned back around.

Good Luck. It was just what Carlos needed.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed. It was almost time. The last of the people were settling down. Kendall, James and Logan stood, almost as anxious as Carlos was, as the escort finally came out.

That was when the grounds became dead silent.


	10. The Tributes

**It's FINALLY time to find out who the tributes are! Although I've noticed that a lot of you reviewers have gotten a pretty good idea on who they're gonna be. ;) Anyway, I'd like to give a BIG thank you and shoutout to BTRlover98. She has been so awesome and such a great reviewer and has reviewed almost every chapter so far! You seriously rock, girl, and so do all of you guys!**

**Oh, and heads up. I'm gonna need some help in some later chapters on some things, but I'll tell you about that next chapter or so :) Oh, and one more thing, there is a long speech about how Panem was founded about halfway through this. I had to include it in the reaping, but it's not very important for you to read if you already know the Hunger Games. You can skip it if you like. :) It's the underlined paragraphs, so when you get to that and you want to skip it, fine. Just know that everything after that is the rest of the story. Thank you!**

Her name was Amenity Jaden, and she looked almost as bad as Justine Lillie did. Her hair was lung and slightly curled, and it was a dark purple with white streaks that looked liked they were airbrushed in it. She wore a purple dress to match her hair, with rainbow flowers decorated all around it, with shoes to match. Her nails were painted purple and white glitter, and her face was slightly pale. Carlos swore these people came from the circus or something.

She tapped the microphone with her long, neatly painted nails. "Attention, attention!" She called in her cheery tone. Nobody spoke, nobody barely moved.

"Now then, welcome, welcome welcome! To the reaping of the 74th annual Hunger Games! Now, before I choose the name of the two brave tributes for this year, I'd like to give a little speech about how our beautiful and wonderful nation of Panem was founded!"

Carlos scoffed and rolled his eyes. 'Beautiful and wonderful', he thought, bull shit.

"Now then," Amenity continued,

"Welcome, Panem Citizens, to the Reaping Day for the 74th Annual Hunger Games. It is our tradition to gather here at the square, what many years ago was known as Hollywood, California, to draw the names of the young men and young women between the ages of 12 and 18 who will bravely represent their districts in this year's Games.

"Our great country of Panem rose up out of the ashes of this once continent of North America, whose destruction dates back hundreds of years. The former civilization was far more advanced than we know—perhaps so advanced that they could communicate with people across the world, have any information available to them at the click of a button, and produce food and clothing for the masses with machines. Reportedly, they believed themselves to be indestructible. But as with any society or culture whose citizens refuse to be just that—citizens, performing civic duties, responsible for the well-being and care-taking of their communities, the so-called "indestructible" "United States" went through its rapid decline and eventual demise. In this former society was an institution they called "school"—the philosophy and organization of educating the children and youth in the ways of thinking, re-thinking, problem-solving, and communicating. But it took much care, motivation, and energy to do this, and so began a rebellion.

"At a time when emphasis was put on relaxation and the reason for doing or knowing anything was becoming lost, the youth were overstressed, they said, and stopped doing work. Gradually these "schools" became holding facilities of an entire generation who was largely unprepared to lead the society they were in line to take over. And that unready day did come, and it was dark. The unready generation had lost values of real community, keeping most "friends" on a cyber network called the Internet that we still do no fully understand. They were far removed from understanding about the value and nutrition of food, not knowing how to grow it or where it came from—most diets consisted mainly of food strangely flavored in plastic packages. This disconnection from the earth led to greater problems with the disposal of waste, burning of fossil fuels, and pollution and contamination of water and the vast abundance of natural resources. Such abuse literally impacted the environment so negatively that the world faced floods, droughts, hurricanes, and other natural disaster of epic magnitudes. As for the chaos between people, senseless fighting that began in the public school holding facilities translated into systemic violence in the streets, the loss of neighborliness, and the hording of goods and supplies during the societal and environmental breakdown.

The mass consumption of oil translated into wars between states and countries when its availability began to run dry and the eventual resorting to nuclear weapons to annihilate enemies. The result: anarchy. And we all know, that we must never see such chaos again. Thus, from our surviving ancestors, we have Panem—our country split into 12 districts that each play their specific role in providing for and sustaining the common good. District 1: Luxury Items; District 2: Stone; District 3: Electronics. District 4 : Fishing; District 5: Power; District 6: Transportation; District 7: Lumber; District 8: Textiles; District 9: Grain; District 10: Livestock; District 11: Agriculture; District 12: Mining. Our Capitol serves to supply our needs, protect us from the violence and ignorance we are capable of when we are free to do or go as we please. We have learned from our ancestors that humans just can't handle this sort of freedom, though of course we are reminded of the dark days, 75 years ago, when the some people in District 13 forgot this hard truth, and tried to go against the very government that sustains and protects them. District 13 is no longer with us, and but the Hunger Games live on to remind us of what violence and chaos really are, and that we must never go back to such a world. Over the next weeks we will watch the tributes in the arena fight to the death to bring their District great honor and an abundance of food. As we all know, there can only be one winner."

All eyes were on Amenity as she patted her hair down after her speech, smiling at the crowd. Carlos grew dangerously angry with her right then.

But he's never been more afraid for anything in his entire life.

"Now, it is time for me to select our two brave tributes for this year's Hunger Games! Oh, and remember: May the odds be _ever_ in your favor! Now, ladies first."

Every nerve, every muscle in everyone's body, not only Carlos's, tensed up. The girl's looked horrified, especially the twelve year olds. Amenity walked over to the giant glass bowl holding all the girl's names, her heels clicking against the pavement as she walked happily over. She reached her hand inside the bowl, her fingers moving delicately over each and every slip of paper. The crowd held their breath, the girl's hearts raced faster, as Amenity swiped a piece of paper and held it up for everyone to see. She walked over to the microphone, making sure everyone has seen the slip of paper containing the female tribute's name.

Amenity opened up the slip of paper. She eyed it over, reading the name to herself. Then, she parted her lips, and some girl's closed their eyes and squeezed each other's hands tight, and she reads the name aloud.

"Jennifer Smith."

Carlos's heart stopped.

Not his Jennifer.

Her eyes grew wide, and she clutched the other two girl's arms tight. "Come along, dear." Amenity said, like it was no big deal. Two Peacekeepers walked forward and were ready to yank her away from the other Jennifer's. Carlos stared after her with all fear in his eyes as she stepped away from the other Jennifers, her orange dress dangling against against her legs. "No!" The two other girls finally cried as she walked away. They tried to race after her, reaching out to her, but two more Peecekeepers held them back. Carlos's Jennifer didn't say a word. She just looked back at them with tear strained eyes. She walked up to Amenity, every bone in her body shaking noticeably. You wouldn't expect a Jennifer to do that, but it was happening.

"Jennifer Smith, this lovely girl here, is our female tribute for this year!" Amenity said. "No." Carlos whispered, tears in his eyes. "No." He wanted to scream out and grab her off stage, like he wanted to do with Kacey, but he was frozen in his place. His whole world was slowly crashing down right then. He lost his sister already, now it might be the girl he loved. This couldn't be happening, Carlos thought, it just couldn't be.

"Now, let us select the male tribute, who will be Jennifer's partner in the Hunger Games!" Amenity continued. This was where Carlos began trembling.

She left Jennifer standing on the side, her eyes soaked with tears, her body shaking, not knowing what to do except just stand there. She looked at Carlos, somehow able to find him in the massive crowd of boys. They locked eyes, reading the fear in each other's eyes. "Help me." She mouthed out, although she knew he couldn't.

All eyes were on Amenity as she stood at the glass bowl containing the boy's names. Carlos's heart beat faster and faster, his mind seemed to go fuzzy at that moment. But his heart almost literally stopped when she reached her hand into the glass bowl and pulled out a boy tributes name, holding it up for everyone to see like she had done before with Jennifer's. The moment seemed to go faster and faster yet drag on forever.

She walked over to the microphone, repeating her actions like when she chose the girl's name only moments ago, holding the slip of paper up high. She stood at the microphone and opened the slip of paper.

Carlos began shaking violently.

True terror took over him.

It was like his whole world went blank.

She eyed it, and then, cleared her throat. And, leaning her head forward towards the microphone, she announced the name of the boy tribute.

It was like he was knocked out.

His vision blurred.

His head spun.

His heart stopped in its beats.

Nothing could save him.

"Carlos Garcia…"


	11. No, Not Us

**Sorry for the short chapter, hope you like it!**

**And I've been confused on one thing-what should Carlos and Jennifer wear to the opening ceremony? I've been having some trouble figuring that out, so whoever has an idea write it in a review! Whoever helps contribute to the final decision will get a credit in the story :)**

Everyone's eyes grew wide, but none wider than Carlos's.

He was so scared, so terrified, he couldn't even move. He was shaking, and his legs were like jello almost. "Oh no…Carlos…" Kendall said. Amenity spotted Carlos in the crowd, some kids moving out of the way. But Carlos just stood there, eyes wide, too afraid to move. "Come along, honey." She said, gesturing her hand. Jennifer looked at him with terrified eyes, unable to move herself.

"Carlos, come along." Amenity repeated. Two guards came forward and went into the crowd, the kids separating far apart to let the Peecekeepers through, scared for their life, but also Carlos's.

They grabbed Carlos by the arm and yanked him out of the crowd. Carlos was so frozen and not ready to move and they yanked him so hard that he almost tripped. He walked with the Peecekeepers up towards the platform with Amenity and Jennifer, tears in the base of his eyes.

Kendall, James and Logan didn't say anything. They just plain _couldn't_ say anything. They stared at him with racing hearts and wide eyes, unable to speak, unable to move. Nobody else said anything, none of the other kids or anybody sitting in their seats. They were all dead silent, too. Carlos was known around District 3. They all knew about Kacey, and even though he came from another District, they still cared about him. They knew he was broken, they all saw what happened to Kacey. Because you know, it happened on live television.

Carlos took the steps up to the awaiting escort and his Jennifer, _step, step, step, _the shoes on his feet hitting against the cement grounds slowly. Practically his Death March. He walked to the right side of Amenity, Jennifer on the other.

"Now Carlos, I can see your family are no strangers to the Games." Amenity said. Carlos's mind flashed back to every Hunger Games he ever witnessed, how constantly a member of his family was selected for the Games, not every year but almost since he's been alive. Carlos shook his head.

"Well, I guess we all know about your sister, Kacey, who fought in the Games 9 years ago. It's nice to see you can carry on this 'family tradition'!" Amenity gave a little laugh into the microphone, like she was actually getting pleasure about the little "joke" she just made. Carlos gave her a menacing look. _Fuck you_, he thought, giving her a glare. But she didn't notice.

"Jennifer Smith and Carlos Garcia! Our tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games!"

Nobody made a sound. They all just watched them.

"Now, you two shake hands." She said. Carlos locked eyes with Jennifer, and it took them a few seconds, but Carlos finally reached his hand out to take hers. She did the same. Fear written all over their faces, Jennifer reached her hand out and took his. It was like their hands belonged together as their fingers locked together. You could tell Jennifer was surprised, too. Her nervous, trembling fingers wrapped perfectly around his. They locked eyes again, something in between them other than fear, and pulled their hands apart.

"Can you all cheer for this year's tributes, District 3?"

Nobody dared move a muscle. Instead, they did something Carlos never expected everyone to do.

They held together three fingers, put them to their lips, and then held them up in the air. This was a sign of honor, a sign to show great respect for someone. He first heard of them doing this in District 12, and it was barely used there, even, but Carlos knew what they meant by doing that. Carlos saw that Mrs. Knight and Katie did the same, but tears actually streaming down their face. Everyone, even the boys, did it. Kendall, James and Logan had their hands placed in the air, and stared up at Carlos and Jennifer. Carlos spotted Jessica in her seat in the far back, standing up on her little toes, eyes full of tears, joining everybody. Even the other Jennifers, who barely even looked at Carlos, did so too. Carlos looked to his left, and found his Jennifer watching the crowd, then glanced over at Carlos, and she smiled at him, but still panic in her face. They all noticed the bracelet on Carlos's wrist, they all knew the truth, and everyone respected him greatly. They knew he would try and win this. Not just for himself, but for Kacey.

"Well, District 3, citizens of Panem, we have selected our two tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games! They will be taken directly to the Capitol where they will train for one week, be evaluated depending on skills, and sent into the arena, where they will fight to the death in honor of our wonderful district!" Amenity turned to the two of them. "Happy Hunger Games!" She said. "And may the odds be _ever _in your favor…"


	12. The Justice Building

They were in separate rooms in the Justice Building, and there they waited. Members of their family could see them before they were handed over to the Capitol. Carlos sat on a little bench, waiting. His mind was in hysterics. He wanted to cry, and few tears did manage to force their way through his eyes. But a light from the sun shining through the blinds caught onto Kacey's charm bracelet. Her name was engraved neatly on the side of it, and the memorable charms dangled off the edge of it. A ballerina, because she loved to dance. A music note, because she loved to sing. A rose, because it was her favorite flower. A rabbit, because it was her favorite animal. All of these things reminded him of her, all of these things were memories. Old, faded memories.

"You have three minutes." Carlos was startled and jumped at the voice of the Peacekeepers, who let Kendall, James, Logan, Katie and Mrs. Knight into the room. "Carlos," Kendall started, but he need not say more. Carlos jumped up and threw his arms around his friends, his _brothers_. "I can't believe it." Logan said. "I can't believe you were picked." "Well believe it." Carlos said. "Because it happened."

"I never thought this would happen, not to you." James said. "It did." Carlos said, his voice cracking a bit. "Carlos, you can't go!" Katie said. Carlos bent down and threw his arms around the young girl, as she threw her arms around him. "Katie, I'll be alright." He said. Carlos stood up, and he saw everybody had tears in their eyes. "I know you can do it, Carlos." Mrs. Knight said. "You have what it takes."

Carlos didn't respond.

"Carlos, we know you can do this." Kendall said, putting his hands on the scared boy's shoulders. "You're quick, you're light on you're feet, you've got good aim, no, great aim, and believe me, I've seen you shoot a bow before, you're great. I've seen you play hockey, and even after all that time not playing, you still had what it took." Carlos and James met glances. James knew.

"But most importantly, you've got determination. You can overcome fear and you can win this. For us, for yourself, for Kacey." Kendall said. Carlos looked at his friend, and knew his words were true. He had to win this. Not for himself, but for Kacey. He'd have to try. "Promise me, if I die, you guys will take care of each other, no matter what." Carlos said. "You're my best friends, and please don't be like me, please don't be depressed and not do anything, please don't shut yourselves out, please don't be lie me. Promise me you'll be alright." Carlos said. "We promise, Carlos." The three of them said together, along with Mrs. Knight and Katie.

"Times up." The Peacekeepers said. They grabbed everyone by the arm and led them out. "Carlos!" The boys screamed. "Carlos, you can do this! We believe in you! Kacey believes in you!" And that was the last he heard or saw them.

Tears formed in the bases of Carlos's eyes once more as he stood in the room, alone. He didn't know if he could keep his promise, he didn't know if he could do this. Could he really do it? Did he really have what it took to win the Hunger Games?

"Three minutes." The Peacekeepers said, sending someone else into the room. Carlos was startled at who it could be, who else could enter his room, but when he saw who it was, his heart broke in two. It was Jessica.

"Carlos." The little girl cried. Carlos dropped to his knees on the floor and threw his arms around the little girl. Both of them were crying, both of them were upset. "I didn't want it to be you." Jessica said. "I didn't want it to be either." Carlos replied. "But I know Kacey, not personally but I know of her, and I know you loved her and she still loves you. My Grammy teaches me that even though someone is gone, they've never truly left. She learned it from her Bible teachings."

More tears stung Carlos's eyes. This little girl cared about him, this little, little girl was worried about him at this time in life. This moment right now made him want to escape even more.

"I know I don't have long, but I wanted to give you this." Jessica said. "Hold out your hand."

Carlos did so, and when he did, Jessica gently placed an object in his hands. He stared at it, and was surprised at what he saw.

"It's a mockingjay charm, for your bracelet." She said. "Mockingjays are pretty birds, able to copy tunes from good singers. They were originally used to copy conversations and spy on the rebels, but were killed off by the Capitol. Now, only they can copy singing voices. Mommy said I shouldn't wear it, because of something called a rebellion. But also, mommy told me that as long as I have it, nothing bad will ever happen to me. I wanted to give this to you."

Carlos had to keep the tears from falling down his face. He didn't know if he could say anything. It was all happening too fast, all of this. Here, in front of him, was this little girl, telling him about the mockingjay and the rebellion, and telling him nothing will happen to him. Carlos couldn't process these emotions, there were so many to deal with. "Thank you, Jessica." Carlos said, and he stuck it right on the charm bracelet, it sticking out more than all the other charms.

"Times up." The Peacekeepers said. "Don't be scared, Carlos." Jessica said. "I believe in you." She followed the Peacekeepers out the door, and the room fell silent once again. This time, Carlos sat down and let all the tears flow out. He just placed his head into his hands and cried, cried like he never had before. There was no going back, there was no turning around. He would have to do this, he would have to. He and 23 others were to be put in an arena until only one is left standing. One. He was about to be in the fight for his life.


	13. The Train Station

It was a short ride to the train station, with Amenity lecturing the two tributes on the ride there. "You'll have sweet suppers every night while training and the rooms are just lovely!" She explains. Carlos is barely paying attention, and neither was Jennifer. Both of their minds wandered as they watched their District disappear behind them into the dust of the horse drawn carriage.

The last he saw of his friends was when he was being taken away, him and Jennifer. He saw them standing near the Justice Building, looking sadly after him, nothing they could do. Why did this have to happen to him? And even Jennifer, the one he called _his _Jennifer? He didn't want the girl he loved to be killed off in the Games right alongside him. He didn't want to girl he adored, the girl he watched, the girl he was in love with, die.

And she didn't even know that.

He had to talk to her, somehow, sometime, but not right now. Maybe when they got into the train he could sit down and have a talk with her, but not come right out and say "I love you", you just couldn't do that.

But while Amenity was babbling away about the Games and the train and the food and blah, blah, blah, Carlos stared out the window and over the hills, his mind wandering. He felt sick in the stomach. He was picked, he was picked. He was picked as a tribute for this year's Hunger Games. It didn't sound believable to him, it didn't sound like it was real, but it was. It all was. He was really going to do this, he was really going to have to fight. He never killed a person before, nor did he ever plan to, but right now, he would have to. To stay alive. To win.

Was this what Kacey must have been thinking? Was this what she was thinking of whenever she was being handed over to the Capitol? He'd never know. But what he did want to know is if she was thinking of him, if she was thinking of her family.

"Oh, and here we are passing the cemetery." Amenity said, gesturing out the window. Carlos and Jennifer turned their heads and stared out at the graveyard, holding bodies by the hundreds, stretching over the hills. "It's a sad place, it really is." Amenity said. Carlos was no stranger to the cemetery. Kacey's body was there. He went to visit her grave almost every day.

"What could be recovered of the tributes of our district of every past Hunger Games battle is settled there, both victims and winners. We like to think they deserve a special place there, for being honored citizens for taking pride and bravery in their district in fighting in the Games."

_Pride and bravery my ass, _Carlos thought.

But he still stared out over the hills, scanning the many graves, scanning over the dead tributes of the many past Hunger Games. Kacey was there, Kacey was lying there still in her tribute's uniform, lying there, lying there deep in the ground, and she's been there for 9 years.

Carlos wanted to cry as they passed the graveyard. Jennifer looked over at him as Amenity stared forward, a big smile spread across her face, waiting to arrive at the train station.

Carlos turned his head and caught Jennifer's stare. As awkward as it was, they didn't break it off. They held their gaze for a few moments, until Amenity finally announced that they were "happily pulling into the train station!"

Amenity took them out of the buggy, and they all traveled into the train station, being escorted by Peacekeepers. There were reporters everywhere, with many cameras and microphones, filming the District 3 Tribute's arrival at the train station. Their images were on the many TV's surrounding the train station. Carlos did his best not to look scared, and he was doing really well. Jennifer, on the other hand, wasn't doing so well. She looked terrified. Carlos wanted to reach over and take her hand, tell her everything would be alright, and comfort her, but he decided against it. It didn't seem like such a good idea at the moment, not then, not there. "It'll be fine." Carlos found himself saying. Jennifer, who had small tears coming out of her eyes, looked over at Carlos. His face turned red. He hadn't meant to say that to her. He hadn't meant to say anything to her. He just blurted it out.

"I hope so." She replied. Huh, Carlos thought. That was the first thing she said to him since the reaping only an hour ago.

Amenity led Carlos and Jennifer, guarded by Peacekeepers, over to their train, which was already waiting for them. It wasn't a regular train on train tracks; it looked like a monorail ride. It was rounded, long, silver and smooth. Carlos had only ever ridden on a train once before, when he was transported between districts when he was younger, but he's never even seen a train that looked like this.

"Come, come, come! We wanna get to the Capitol on time!" Amenity said, as she led to two tributes to the front of the train. The Peacekeepers separated onto each sides of the steps going onto the train, guarding them from everyone else. Jennifer placed her hand on the railing and stepped up the steps, her arm shaking as she climbed each step and finally boarded the train. As Carlos did the same, and he was just about to step onto the train, he looked behind him, behind him at District three, leaving. Leaving his memories behind him, his friends, his sister, his life. And that was when he stepped onto the train and left, shedding a tear.


	14. Tracy McCann and Sponsors

**Ok, so thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm surprised at how popular this story has become with all the reviews! Anyway, I've got one MAJOR problem here: What are Carlos and Jennifer going to wear during the opening ceremony? They are from District 3, and the District is electronics. So what would be a good thing for them to wear? Because I am stumped :P**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing it means the world to me! 3**

"You will find the train absolutely delightful, you two." Amenity said as she led them through the train, as it began moving. She led them through to the dining/living area. It was absolutely gorgeous. There was a large crystal chandelier and the walls were plastered with the most beautiful beige/teal stripped colors. There were magnificent paintings hanging on the wall of scenery and horses and waterfalls. There were several tables piled high with the most interesting and appetizing looking deserts you could possibly imagine. Carlos and Jennifer had never seen so much food in one place before, or a beautiful looking place like this.

"You two sit here and make yourselves comfortable. There is one thing I must take care of first." Amenity said, and she happily walked out of the room, her heels clicking against the ground as she walked away. Carlos and Jennifer sat in two of the chairs, silent, not knowing what to do. Carlos folded his hands and took a deep sigh, looking away from Jennifer. They both seemed to be in an awkward situation, not knowing what to do or say to each other. After a few moments of silence, Carlos spoke up.

"This doesn't even begin to compare to District 3." He said. Jennifer looked at him, the two finally making eye contact. "No, not at all." She said. Carlos sighed. "Never thought I'd be here, we'd be here." He said. "Me either." She said, speaking just above a whisper. Carlos could tell by the tone of her voice that she was still sad and shocked.

"I hate how they do this, the Games, it's such a cruel way of reminding us to keep order." Jennifer said, speaking a little louder. Carlos turned to her. She's barely spoken a word since the reaping. He was glad she was speaking now. He loved the sound of her voice.

"I know. It's, it's just…awful." Carlos replied. His mind raced back to every single reaping he'd ever witnessed or participated in, how the look on the selected tribute's face was just heartrending. The look of fear, pain, sadness, terror, panic…

The two seemed to be uncomfortable with speaking to each other, they were speaking just above that awkward whisper. Well, it didn't seem too strange. The two were just selected to fight to the death on live television, they barely ever talked to each other, and one was madly in love with the other.

"I, um, I," Carlos started, but he didn't quite know how to finish it. He had to say something, _anything _to her, just to talk to the woman he was in love with. He wanted to be protective and supportive at this moment, no matter how stressed he himself was feeling.

"Yes?" She asked softly, turning her head to him. "Were you, um, were you going to say something, Carlos?"

Just the slight way she said his name made him shiver. Although he himself was just selected for the Games, the same thing that killed his sister 9 years ago, he was feeling oddly happy at the moment. Why? Because the love of his life was sitting next to him on this train.

And soon the love of his life would be fighting for her life in a bloody arena.

"I, uh,…" But Carlos couldn't finish because Amenity came trotting back in, her heels clicking against the floor just as before. "I am happy to inform you two that Tracy McCann is here on the train with us!" She said, he hands clasping together in excitement.

"Wasn't she the winner of the Games 12 years ago?" Carlos asked. "Yes, she was! She's 27 years old now, and she was 15 when she won the Games." Amenity said, taking the chair across from Carlos and Jennifer.

"She's the only surviving victor from District 3, and she's here to mentor you two to participate in the Games, you know, to teach you what you need to do in order to win. She's going to help." Amenity said, patting down her hair. Carlos noticed a relieved look overcoming Jennifer's face.

"She should be right…"

"Here." A voice interrupted Amenity.

"Here." Amenity said, standing up.

In the room walked a tall, thin, girl with long, blonde hair. Carlos and Jennifer sat quietly as they watched her walk towards them. Carlos recognized her instantly. Of course, he was too young to remember every detail whenever she won, but he did remember watching her on the Victory Tour with his sister.

"Tracey, this is Carlos and this is Jennifer. They are our tributes for this year's Hunger Games!" Amenity said, pointing to each of them. Tracey's eyes moved over them, observing them. "Jennifer," She said, greeting her. But when she looked over Carlos, her eyes stopped, and she looked him straight in the eye. "Carlos." She just said. Not so much in a greeting, but like she knew him, like she's met him before. Carlos nodded as a response.

"I can tell that they are beyond excited for you to teach them the ways of the Games!" Amenity said. Carlos and Jennifer both rolled their eyes. Tracey gave a half smile and shook her head.

"Ok, so you three get to know each other and I will take care of some things. See you later!" Amenity said, and she happily walked away, her heels clicking against the tiled floor.

Tracy took a seat across from Carlos and Jennifer. "So, have either of you guys been on a train before?" She asked. "I haven't." Jennifer replied. "I have, once. I was transported between districts when I was younger." Carlos said. "District 8?" Tracy asked. "How'd you know?" Carlos replied. "I know who you are, Carlos. I knew your sister." There was a short pause. "You knew my sister?" Carlos asked. "For one thing, who doesn't know Kacey Garcia? And yes, I knew her personally, also." Tracey replied.

Carlos didn't know really what to say. Everyone knew Kacey Garcia, she was well known around District 8, and her story has become pretty well known, but Tracy knew her personally?

"How did you know her personally?" Carlos asked. "Well, it was during the Victory Tour," Tracy began. Carlos was very familiar of the Victory Tour. It was an annual thing held by the Capitol after each Hunger Games. It features the of the previous Hunger Games traveling around Panem, visiting each district. It goes in descending order, starting with District 12 and ending in District 1, but the victor's district is skipped and saved for last.

"I was 15 and she was 12. I met her while I was in District 8 to give my speech." Tracy said. "Oh," Carlos said, and nothing more. He looked down at his feet.

"So how are you going to help us?" Jennifer asked. Carlos picked his head up as Tracy answered. "I'm going to teach you how to find food and water, what to do at the Cornucopia, how to get sponsors,"

"Sponsors?" Jennifer interrupted. "What are sponsors?" "Sponsors are people who can send you items that are useful in the Games. They can be family, friends, people from your district, or even people not from your district, if they really like you." Tracy said.

"What kind of items?" Carlos asked. "Well, they can send you almost anything that is useful to you competing in the arena, such as weapons, medicine, food, water, basically anything. But to get sponsors, you've got to get people to like you."

"How do you do that?" Carlos asked. "Well, it all depends on the impression you make." Tracy answered. "What do you mean by impression?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, your impression at the opening ceremony, your tribute scores while training, impression during interviews, your performance in the arena, basically every move you make is depending how many sponsors you will receive and what objects you will receive." Tracy answered.

_Great,_ Carlos thought, _I've got to get people to like me to stay alive, basically._

_Who's gonna like me?_

"Every move you make is very important when competing in the Games. A wrong step could kill you…"

_How on earth am I going to get people to like me? How am I ever going to win this? You know what, I'm not…_

Carlos's thoughts trailed off as Tracy continued on.


	15. Dinner Talk and Career Tributes

**My GREATEST apology for not updating in like, a month. I really am sorry. Part of it was writers block, I wrote here and there every time I could, but part of it was...i really don't know. Forgive me?**

**I literally JUST finished this chapter, so I hope you like it! And we're going to be arriving at the Capitol soon. We'll meet the other tributes in the next few chapters ;)**

**Enjoy and review!**

"Carlos, you understand?"

"What? What?" Carlos asked, snapping back into reality.

Tracy shook her head. "Carlos, I was talking about the opening ceremony and getting sponsors. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." Carlos replied. Just then, Amenity walked in. "Why don't I show you two the rest of the train? Tracy, we can talk more at dinner later on. Come, come!" Amenity said. Carlos and Jennifer stood up and followed her, Carlos slowly following behind Jennifer.

* * *

Trains were something totally unfamiliar to the two teens, so them to be astonished by theirs wasn't a surprise. They barely talked all day, they were still in shock. If only Carlos could look inside her mind and see what she was thinking about.

At one point, not long before dinner, Carlos was sitting in the living area on a couch, just looking at the many trees and terrain passing by.

He was all alone, the room was pretty quiet. You could barely hear the train gliding across the tracks. Amenity had said that the train was moving over 200 miles an hour. She was right; you can't even feel a thing.

_Why me?_ Carlos thought to himself. _There are how many hundreds of other boys in our district and they had to pick me._

He thought about Kacey. But he tried not to think about the bad times, her death in the Games, but the good times. Her teaching him how to play hockey, watching her dance in the living room, taking long hikes with her, just spending time with her.

He sighed and continued to look out the window, in silence. Life was never good to him. He wasn't the Carlos he used to be, and his friends have been worried about him for a long time. They tried everything to get him back to normal, but nothing worked. He was too emotionally wrecked.

"Carlos?"

Carlos turned around, startled by the voice and surprised by the person he saw standing there.

"Jennifer?"

"Amenity says you need to come to dinner. It's all ready."

"Oh, alright."

Carlos stood up, and followed Jennifer into the dining car. The table was set up for three. Apparently, Amenity would not be joining them. She was just sitting at another part of the room, dabbing make up on her face. But Tracy was sitting there at the table.

"Sit down! There's plenty to eat!" Amenity said cheerfully as Carlos and Jennifer entered the room. They took their seats, Carlos seated at the head of the table and Tracey and Jennifer on either sides of him.

Tracey seemed to study them, seemed to watch how they moved and what they did, even if it was as simple an action as eating.

"So guys," Tracey said as they began eating, "What are some of your skills?" Carlos and Jennifer stopped for a moment, silent. "What do you mean?" Jennifer asked, looking up. "I mean, I want to know what you two can do, what skills you are capable of." Tracey had this mysterious look on her face, like she was trying to see through the two of them, that made Carlos question what she was up to.

"Well," Jennifer said. "I, um, I can't do very much…" She said, growing quiet. "You're pretty fast." Carlos added. Jennifer gave him a confused look. "I've seen you run before, you're pretty quick and agile, you can bend your body very easily." He said. Jennifer looked at him and gave him a gentle smile. "Thanks." She replied.

"And you, Carlos?" Tracey asked, arms crossed. "Oh," Carlos said, looking down at his plate, picking his food with his fork. "I don't really know…"

"You're quick." Jennifer added. Carlos gave her a look. "You're the fastest person I've ever seen. You're really skilled at hockey and you've got amazing aim. You're light on your feet and you know how to stay quiet. You're also strong and independent." Jennifer continued to eat her food, quietly. Carlos was silent.

"Wow," He replied. "Um, thanks?" The whole table seemed silent. "Very nice," Tracey said, her voice trailing off, like she was thinking. The table was silent yet again.

Carlos and Jennifer ate in awkward silence, glancing up at Tracey every couple seconds, waiting for her, or someone, to speak up.

"You were saying something earlier about sponsors?" Carlos said, breaking the silence. "Yes." Tracey said. "About gaining sponsors."

"How difficult will that be?" Jennifer asked. "Well," Tracey said, "Your impression on everyone at the opening ceremony is a big part of how you will get sponsors. Your outfit, your expression, and then after that comes the interviews. Now this is a big part, too. When they interview you, people will be watching to see how you act. And then, you see, comes your training."

"What happens in training?" Carlos interrupted. Tracey cleared her throat. "Training is pretty straight forward. They train you to compete in the Games. They help you prepare and practice for the different challenges in the arena.

"The training stations spaced throughout the center are based on different skills that may be useful in the arena, including knot tying, identifying edible plants and insects, camouflage, and practicing with weapons.

"But experts are placed at each station to instruct and serve as training partners for each tributes, because there is no fighting before the Games. I'd advise you to keep a watchful eye out for the career tributes."

"What are career tributes?" Jennifer asked. "They're tributes who illegally train themselves all their lives to compete in the Games. When the reaping time comes, they volunteer themselves as tributes." Carlos said.

"That is correct. Career tributes are often the most skilled, and usually come from districts 1, 2 and 4, the wealthier districts. The most likely death of most of the tributes each year is caused by the Career tributes. Many well known tributes in the past killed by the "Careers" were Sasha McKay from District 6, Melanie Oliver from District 7, Jack Finch from District 11, Kacey…"

Tracey stopped and looked at Carlos. He stopped eating and was staring at his plate, like he was caught in a trance.

"Carlos?" Jennifer asked, gently touching his shoulder. He didn't respond.

"I gotta go." He finally said, and stood up and ran away to another part of the train, leaving his plate and everything behind and barely touched. Jennifer shot Tracey a look that read, "Why did you have to do that?"

Carlos ran to his room on the train. He slammed the door, ran to his bed, and buried his head into a pillow. Kacey was killed by a Career tribute.

Even though it was years ago and he was so young, he still remembered everything, every little detail. It was a Career tribute from District 1. He was her age, 16, and his name was Kevin Young. He was the biggest, baddest, fastest and most aggressive tribute out there. He was very smart and very skilled out in the arena. He killed 4 of the tributes that year, including Kacey.

He remembered watching the TV, watching the showdown between Kacey and Kevin. Kacey had her arrow aimed at Kevin and was ready to shoot, but he pulled out his spear and threw it. It was too late for Kacey. Everyone in their house gasped, but his mother was hysterical. Carlos couldn't believe it. He just watched his own sister die on national TV. And Kevin was smirking, knowing he was successful in the death of another tribute. He ended up winning the Games that year.

Carlos let out a loud cry. He couldn't bare to think about that anymore. That was the day he completely shut down, shut himself out from the world. The one person who cared about him the most had just been killed. The thought of death and dying made him sick, and knowing it would be his turn to take his place in the arena…

The future did not look bright for Carlos Garcia.

**What do you think is going to happen in later chapters? What do you think about Kevin, the tribute who killed Kacey? Review you amazing people, LOL. ;)**


	16. Tracy and Kacey

**Hello guys! sorry for not updating in a while :P BUT we are almost at the Capitol, which means it's going to get more exciting. You're going to meet the other tributes soon ;)**

**But first, here are some fun facts about the story!**

**1. It was originally supposed to be about Logan and Camille. Carlos' sister would still be dead from the Games, but the story would be directed at Logan and Camille. I started the beginning and thought it would be more interesting for Carlos, so the beginning is totally original.**

**2. Kacey's name was supposed to originally be Stephanie.**

**Enjoy!**

"Carlos?"

Carlos was broken out of his depressing state of mind by a knock at his door. He recognized the voice as Tracey's.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice muffled from his face being slammed into a pillow.

"I want to talk to you." She said. She stepped inside his room and quietly closed the door. "About what?" He said, not turning an inch. "I want to talk to you about Kacey."

Carlos didn't say anything after that. All was silent for a few moments. Carlos finally, after a few minutes of thinking, got up and turned towards Tracey and said, "What about my sister?"

Tracey sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Carlos. "Carlos," She began. "When I first met Kacey, she really did hate me. Well, practically everyone did that wasn't in my district because, you know.

"Anyway, I was on the Victory Tour, and on my stop in District 3, I saw this girl, tall, about 12 years old, with long, curly brown hair, holding a little boy by the hand."

And that little boy was Carlos. He just sat there and listened, and let Tracey finish her story.

"Anyway," she continued, "She glared at me from the moment I stepped off that train, and never stopped. As you know, to some people, winning the Games is depressing and heartbreaking, because you killed people to save your own life. I wasn't to happy, although I probably should've been. And I just wanted people to know I wasn't happy for what I've done, especially this girl when I first saw her.

"I got this evil vibe from her. When I saw her, and I was in District 3, she handed the little boy, you, off to their mother. She stood there, eyes glaring, arms crossed, like she was the devil or something."

Carlos gave a small chuckle. He remembered how Kacey would give that look when she didn't get what she wanted, or when she was pissed off. It was always funny to him.

"And so, finally, we met. When we walked up to each other, that evil look still in her eyes, she said to me, 'I hope you're proud of what you've done. Do you realize how many people you have killed! What you did to win this? I hope you're very proud of yourself!'

"And that was when I sighed, looked down at my feet, and said very quietly, 'No, I'm not.'

"I then started talking to her. I told her everything. How I felt about the Games, how I felt when I killed some other tributes, everything. I explained to her how I thought this whole thing was stupid and that they should just waste us all one by one because it was basically the same thing. I told her how ridiculous it was that we had to kill each other for their own entertainment. That was when I saw her look soften. We talked for a while then.

"She told me her perspective on the Games, how your family has been in the Games several times, the tragic endings to those stories, and how life was rough on her family. I told her I knew how she felt, and that I knew who she was and was familiar with the Garcia family from District 8.

"That was when she started talking about you. She told me how terrified she was for the day you'd enter your first reaping, how she was scared of what would happen to you if she was ever killed off in the Games. She told me everything about you, and she actually began to smile and laugh as she talked about the fun times you two have had together, although you were only about 4 years old at the time.

"I can't even begin to tell you how touched I was by her story. We talked for as long as we could, and ended up becoming best friends. I told her I would try and see her again someday, that we can meet up and we can all play hockey someway, somehow. But, three years later, whenever I was watching the Games and watched her death, I was heartbroken. Definitely not as heartbroken as you and your family was, but I actually began crying.

"I thought of that day we met, the day we talked for hours as if we'd known each other for a long time. Then I remembered what she said about you, and what would happen to you. I saw you at the reaping, how you ran out of the crowd in the bleachers and wouldn't let go of her, and my heart shattered. I remembered what she told me about how scared she was if something would happen to her, to what would happen to you.

"She said if she was ever picked for the Games, she would win and we would see each other again. But she said if you were ever picked, she'd volunteer if she could, but that can't be. She'd so anything to save you, Carlos. She poured her heart out to me that day almost 12 years ago.

"She said if you were ever picked for the Games, she'd know you'd win because she believed in you. She knew your abilities but most importantly, she trusted you and believed in you."

Carlos wiped a few tears from his eyes. He didn't know what to say, he didn't even know if he could say anything. He hugged his pillow close to his chest and stared at the ground, tears falling from his eyes.

Tracey put her arm around his shoulder. "I know Kacey's death was hard on you, and it shattered you and left you heartbroken, but you can't let it get you down. Kacey wouldn't want that, would she? If she found out you were like this, it would tear her apart, wouldn't it? Remember Carlos, she said she believed in you. She knew you had the ability and the skills and talents to win this. I know she is watching you right now, telling you not to give up, and you can't. It may look bad now, but I promise you, if you believe in yourself as much as Kacey did, you will win this for sure."

They sat in silence a few moments, and then Tracy stood up and walked out of the room. She was about to close the door when she turned back, looked at him and said, "I know _I _believe in you." And she shut the door, leaving Carlos alone in his dark room.

He didn't know what he should do. That story was too overwhelming for him. But, nonetheless, Tracy was right. Kacey wouldn't want this. She'd want him to keep going, keep fighting. He was strong, in more ways than one, just like she was. There was a lot of Kacey in Carlos, and he was going to make sure he did his best to win the Games.

Carlos was going to try and win The Hunger Games for his sister.

But Carlos had had enough of this "excitement" for one day. He decided he'd crawl into bed early. They'd be at the Capitol tomorrow morning.

But as he did, he still found tears in his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, and no matter how much he knew Kacey would want him to be strong, he found he was still heartbroken enough to cry. But Carlos would never, ever get over Kacey's death. Or move on.

He couldn't sleep. But he did remember a song Kacey used to sing to him every single night, whether he couldn't sleep or not. He started singing it quietly, the lyrics floating through his mind, and eventually, he feel asleep, drifting off into a place where there was no harm or fear.

A place Carlos wished so badly was real.

And even through his dreams, he could hear Kacey singing the song softly and sweetly, he could still hear her voice singing this song…

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you know_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe, and_

_Sound…_


	17. Back In District 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome :)**

**Sorry I didn't update, I was working on another story, I had writers block, and plus I was at Big Time Summer Tour :D (I went to the Hershey show...BEST. DAY. OF. MY. LIFE.)**

**(Who has gone on Big Time Summer Tour? What did you think of it? Let me know in a review :) )**

**Anyway, here's the story enjoy :)**

**oh BTW, I know this starts off on the train but don't worry, that's just to start off the chapter, District 3 comes RIGHT after that :)**

Carlos awoke the next morning to the sound of knocking at his door. "Mmmmm," He moaned, slamming a pillow over his face.

Tracy opened Carlos' door and peeked her head inside, turning on the light. "Carlos, wake up, we're almost at the Capitol." She said.

"Mmmmm mmmm mmmmm hmmm." Carlos moaned from underneath the pillow.

"Carlos, I have no idea what you're trying to tell me, now get up and get dressed. We're going to eat breakfast and then we'll be at the Capitol." Tracy told him.

"Ugh." Carlos said, finally rolling out of bed. Tracy looked at him with satisfactory and stepped out of his room.

Jennifer was already up and dressed and sitting in the dining car waiting for Carlos and Tracy to come back. She stared out the window, her mind wandering. She's been quiet this whole time but in reality, in her own world, she was dying on the inside.

Just as she began to think a little further, Carlos and Tracy came in. "Sorry we're late, Jennifer. He wouldn't get up." Tracy said. Carlos gave her an angry morning look and sat down next to Jennifer.

"Are we going to be arriving at the Capitol soon?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, we are. Actually, we're almost there. After we're done eating we should be arriving there." Tracy answered as everyone began to eat.

"What are we going to be doing once we get there?" Carlos asked.

"Well, the first thing you are going to do when you get there is they will take you to your stylist. Each tribute will get their own Now what they will do is, they will design your clothes for everything, for the opening ceremony, interviews, Victory Tour, everything. They have no say in what you wear in the arena, though. But they are basically in charge of your appearance and play a big role in getting sponsors." Tracy then took a sip of her orange juice.

"Wait, back up. You've told us about getting sponsors, career tributes, our training, training scores, how to survive, but little about what's going to happen when we officially step inside the actual arena." Carlos said.

Tracy set her glass down on the table and looked over the two of them. "You want to know what happen when the Games begin." She said. Carlos and Jennifer nodded. "Well, here's what'll happen:

"Your stylist will put you in a glass tube that will take you up into the arena. All 24 tributes will be in a circle surrounding the Cornucopia. Do not step off that platform before the gong goes off, or you'll be blown to bits. There are mines hidden around each platform.

"Once that gong goes off, your fight begins. The Cornucopia will be filled to the brim with weapons of all kinds, arrows, swords, knives, and backpacks that will be filled with items that you will need to survive."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Jennifer asked.

"No it isn't." Tracy replied.

"And why is that?"

"Because, the Cornucopia will be a blood bath. Half the tributes die in the first 5 minutes because everyone races towards the Cornucopia. Once the gong goes off, don't head for any weapons or book bags or anything. Head straight for the woods."

"But what if you need something? You can't just head off into the woods with nothing, then you will surely die. I remember Kacey was able to grab a bow and arrow on the ground near the Cornucopia in time." Carlos said.

"Kacey got lucky." Tracy said. "But you do not want to head for the Cornucopia, you WILL die. Trust me, weapons will come your way. If you are able to grab a weapon or a book bag in time, that's great. But what you need to focus on at first is getting food and water and getting to high ground.

"What I did when the gong went off was I saw a backpack about thirty feet from the Cornucopia. It was a risk, but I took it. I raced off towards it, my feet raced underneath me. As I grabbed it and turned around to head for the woods, about 6 tributes had already been killed. As I turned around, a tribute had already grabbed a knife and was aiming for my face. But I ducked in time, and he got the tribute behind me.

"I ran for it. I didn't look back. That's another thing, don't look back. You never know what's behind you and you need to keep your focus."

"So how did you get your weapon?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, if you didn't grab one, how did you get one?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, I was up in a tree, it was maybe a day into the Games, and a Tribute had me in a tree. He was aiming his arrow up at me, ready to shoot, whenever another tribute from some distance away threw a spear and it went straight through him.

"I jumped out of that tree, ripped the bow and arrow out of his hands, and made a run for it. That's what you'll have to do if you don't gain access to weapons, it's killed or be killed. You need to do whatever it takes to survive. Tributes will form alliances, watch out for those. Stay focused, because if you let your guard down, you'll die."

"Tracy what did you do whenever your name was selected?" Jennifer asked. Tracy even seemed puzzled by this question, lie she didn't know exactly how to answer it.

"Truth is, I was scared out of my mind." Tracy said, her voice lowering. She looked down at her plate, silent. Carlos and Jennifer didn't say anything.

"I couldn't believe it was me. Of the thousands of people in our District, it was me. It didn't seem real."

"That's how I felt." Carlos said.

"Me too." Jennifer added. "It's like, it seems like something that would only happen in a movie, or a dream. Like something that dangerous and that unreal could actually happen to a person. It's not a good feeling, not a good situation at all. The feeling is unreal."

They were all silent. Jennifer's words rang true. The feeling of being selected wasn't, or didn't seem like, real at all. It just wasn't true, none of the tributes in that room, former and present day, could believe it.

But their heartfelt thoughts were interrupted by Amenity practically dancing into the room.

"We're here!"

_**Back in District 3**_

"Well hurry up, Logan!" James said. They were all surrounding the TV, Logan hooking up a few wires in the back.

"Well I'm so sorry this thing broke down. I just need to rework these few wires back here."

"Well, hurry up and fix it!" James said.

"There! Got it!" Logan said. As he fixed the last few wires, an image popped up on the screen. He, James, Kendall, Katie and Mrs. Knight were all gathered around on the couch, watching nervously for the Tributes to arrive at the Capitol.

"When should they be arriving?" Katie asked.

"Any second now." Kendall said.

Finally, their hearts started beating faster and faster in nervousness as it showed the trains carrying the Tributes arrive at the Capitol. Different trains pulled up in different places, all being broadcasted by different cameras. There were thousands of people gathered around to see them.

"I'm scared for Carlos." Kendall said as the cameras zoomed in on the different Tributes.

"We all are, Kendall, we all are." James said. They anxiously watched the TV, looking for Carlos and Jennifer but also observing the other Tributes.

"What Districts are the Career Tributes from?" Kendall asked.

"Um, I've heard that they are from Districts 1, 2 and 4 this year." Logan answered.

"Shhhh! Look! They're showing the Tributes!" Katie said. All of them silenced immediately and watched, anxiously waiting to see their best friend.

"Ok, so arriving now here we've got Ashley Delich and Victor Bright arriving from District 12!" An unseen announcer said as the boy and girl stepped out of their train. Ashley looked terrified, Victor didn't seem to be showing an emotion.

"Ashley doesn't seem like somebody we should be worried about." James said. "But Victor might be. I'm unsure about him."

"And here comes Maria Salas and Travis Westfield from District 10!" The announcer said again as the two tributes stepped out of their train and were directed through the crowd. Peacekeepers had to clear a path through the thousands of people so the tributes could walk forward. Loud cheers rang from everyone in the crowd.

"Come on, Carlos, come on." Kendall kept saying as they showed tributes.

"And here comes Carlos Garcia and Jennifer Smith from District 3!" The announcer said.

"CARLOS!" Kendall, James and Logan all shouted in unison. They were all practically glued to the TV screen.

"You must all be familiar with Kacey Garcia, tribute from District 8 a few years ago. Carlos is her brother! Just a little fun fact for all of you folks." The announcer said happily as Carlos and Jennifer were escorted through the crowd.

"Just a little fun fact? Bull shit!" Kendall shouted at the TV.

"Kendall, please." Mrs. Knight said.

"Sorry." Kendall said as they all watched the tributes arrive, all looking at Carlos and Jennifer's faces. Both of them looked scared, you could tell, but Carlos was definitely trying to hide it. He was quite successful, too. Jennifer had hawk eyes, darting all around, scared to be in the Capitol, scared to be standing there.

"Poor Jennifer." James said. The others nodded as they moved on to the next Tributes.

They were all silent while the unseen announcer was talking about the arriving tributes.

"I REALLY HOPE Carlos makes it out of this. I am really, really scared for him." Kendall said, sighing. James walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"We all are, Kendall, we all are." He said. "We don't want anything to happen to Carlos either."

"But why did it have to be Carlos?" Logan said, rising up off the couch. "I mean, fate couldn't be nice to Carlos for once? I mean, come on, his life has been horrible! He's watched his family and friends get killed throughout the years in the Games, he hasn't been happy since his sister, practically his best friend, died in the Games, and the worst part was he watched it. He watched his sister die. I can't imagine a more horrible pain then that."

Everyone was silent, Kendall and James hanging their heads down low, looking at the ground. "Carlos does have it pretty rough." Kendall said.

"Of all the bad things that have happened to Carlos, he HAD to picked for the Games. That was one thing his sister wanted to keep him away from." Logan said, sighing and sitting back down.

"Yeah, but Carlos is strong, strong enough to win the Games." James said. "We all know he has the strength and the ability to win this. We know he can do it! Don't think so negative, like he's done for, because he's not!" James said, raising his voice a little bit.

"But what about Jennifer? Hasn't anybody stopped and even considered about what she is feeling? How scared she must be? What she is thinking? How she's taking all this in?" Katie said. Everyone was quiet.

"No, I guess not really." Kendall replied.

"Look, both of them, both Carlos and Jennifer, can win this." Logan said.

"But does Jennifer have the skill? I mean, is she quick, can she handle a weapon, what's her agility? I mean, I always classified her ass a classy, not outdoorsy Jennifer. The question is, does she have the skills to do it?" Kendall said.

"No, I think the real question is, _can _she do it?" James replied.

No response from anyone. They were all silent.

"God, I just hope they make it out ok." Logan said.

"We all do, Logan. We all do." James replied.

Meanwhile around District 3, everyone's eyes were glued to the TV screen, watching for Carlos and Jennifer, scared for their lives. All doors were locked, Peacekeepers did their usual rounds around the district, especially at the borders. Little Jessica sat in her living room with her family, ready to cry.

What would Kacey be thinking right now if she were alive? What would her reaction be, what would she do? They'd never know. But what about Carlos' family? How were they reacting to their son's selection for the Games, all the way back in District 8? You can only imagine they must be completely heartbroken.

But there was nothing they could do. All you could really do now was watch, hope, and pray. That was it. Nobody knew the fate of the tributes in the Games, it could go one way or another. But they all knew Carlos could do it, they all knew he had the strength and the skill to do this.

Did he?


	18. Tribute Parade

**OH MY GOD please forgive me for not updating in about 2 months! Part of it, I admit, WAS laziness, but I realy worked on this the best I could! The other half was I've been going through a lot and since I last updated I started high school so…yeah.**

**Anyway, this chapter is probably the longest in the story so far, I hope it makes up for it! We're getting to the Games soon!**

**And I used President Snow because I can't make up my own characters. LOL.**

**ENJOY!**

The capitol was very strange to Carlos and Jennifer.

Everyone looked fake. Their hair was dyed different colors and their skin looked smooth and plastic like, like a plastic baby doll's. They looked like they had way too much cosmetic surgery done on them, and some of them had tattoos going all the way up their arms and legs. They dressed in weird clothing that the two tributes just didn't understand why.

"You guys will be taken to your stylists now, then it's time for the tribute parade! Then training!" Amenity said as her shoes clicked against the pavement.

"Greeeeaaaaaaat." Carlos thought.

"Don't be nervous, you're on camera almost 24/7. That's not going to get you sponsors, and you'll look weak to the other tributes." Tracy said to Carlos and Jennifer, but only quiet enough for them to hear.

"The people in the Capitol all look fake." Carlos whispered to Tracy as they were escorted through the crowds. Tracy gave a small laugh.

"I thought the same thing when I came here."

Carlos looked around. District 3 didn't even begin to compare to how the Capitol looked. It had nice, tall buildings done up nice and neat, and everything was clean. District 3, the part they lived in, was broken down and old, the boards of the small houses practically falling apart. Around the Capitol, there were beautiful houses and tall water fountains, it looked very impressive.

But those thoughts disappeared when Carlos remembered why he was there.

It didn't take them long to reach their destination. They weren't going to be taken to their stylists right away, first they had to go to their prep team and get all cleaned up and ready. Carlos and Jennifer were then separated.

Before they left each other, they gave each other a fearful look.

Carlos was taken to his prep team, FiFi, Olivia and Chrysanthemum. Carlos had to eye FiFi's pink, puffy hair and over use of eye shadow. Olivia didn't look any less ridiculous, considering her long, green and orange wavy hair and excessive use of tattoos on her arms. Chrysanthemum, surprisingly, was normal. Her hair was blonde and purple streaks going through it, and orange tips. Her nails were orange, her eyes were purple, and had on little eye shadow. She didn't act or do anything strange. Carlos wondered about her.

'Cleaning up' basically means a haircut, shower, scrubbing, nails cleaned and done nice and properly, nails clipped, shaving, hair brushed, the works, and that was for both boys and girls.

Carlos was in a robe and sitting down in a chair, other tributes around him getting cleaned up as well. But they were all hidden behind curtains and such.

Olivia had just finished brushing his hair when someone called her and FiFi's names from across the room, needing help with something.

"Chrys, will you please work on him for a moment?" Olivia said as her and FiFi walked away.

"Sure." She said as she walked towards Carlos, kneeling down to clean his nails. The awkward silence between them didn't last very long.

"Kacy was very beautiful." Chrys said, out of nowhere.

"What?" Carlos asked, puzzled.

"Your sister, Kacy, she was very beautiful." Chrysanthemum repeated, not looking up at Carlos.

"You knew my sister?" Carlos asked.

Chrys smiled. "Carlos, EVERYONE knew your sister." She said.

"R-Really?" Carlos asked, puzzled. Of course, Kacey was well known around District 8 but really? People from the Capitol too?

"Who wouldn't remember a Miss Kacey Garcia? I wasn't on her prep team, but I remember seeing her getting ready. She was a very beautiful girl. We all thought so."

"But how did everybody know her? Just by looking at her?"

"Carlos, when someone is that worried and a little boy is throwing that big of a tantrum about his sister being in the Games, one is not going to forget that." Chrys said.

Carlos felt a little embarrassed.

"But don't be embarrassed, darling." She said, as if she could read his mind. "It was a very sad moment to many. She always talked about you though, very caring girl, bless her heart."

The memories were coming back.

"Ok, once we get him dressed he's going to his stylist." Olivia interrupted as she and FiFi returned. That being done, Chrys turned to Carlos and said, "Good luck."

He was taken to his stylist. It was just him and her, alone in a room together. He was a little relieved to not be around so many strange people and Peacekeepers anymore, but he was unsure about this lady.

"My name is Violet Rose, I'll be your stylist." She said, greeting Carlos with a smile. Carlos nodded as a response. This lady looked so familiar to him.

She had pink and purple hair, and the greenest eyes. She had a pomegranate colored dress and her nails were perfect, painted with the most beautiful color of dark blue. Carlos swore he seen her somewhere before, but someone who dressed like that, surely he would've remembered.

"So, Carlos, do you know why you are here?" She asked, hands on her hips, like she expected him to say it right off the back.

"Because I'm being forced here to do this against my will." Carlos replied.

Violet smiled. "Well that surely is an answer." She replied. Carlos sighed.

"So, what exactly are we going to be doing now? What exactly is your job?" asked her.

"My job, Carlos, is to create your image, to create how the public eye will see you. Stylists play a very important role in getting you sponsors, and I plan to get you many." She said, winking at him.

"The outfits, I know we are supposed to wear outfits and I was told what they were supposed to be like, but what exactly do we wear?" Carlos asked.

"Well, each district must wear an outfit that goes along with their District's theme. Like, for example, your district is electronics, so I need to help design something that goes with that theme, and I think I got the perfect idea." Violet said.

"That's fine, as long as whatever you do gets me out of here faster." Carlos said, half whispered and half out loud. Violet laughed.

"You're very charming, Carlos, and very cooperative, just like your sister was." She said, turning around to get some supplies from behind her.

"Wait, you knew my sister too?" Carlos asked. Violet turned and gave him a half smile.

"Carlos," she said, "I was also her stylist."

Carlos was shocked and a little confused. "You were?" He asked, a little more interested.

Violet nodded. "I was assigned to District 8, a Miss Kacey Garcia. She was charming and asked plenty of questions, just like you. Very cooperative young girl, she was very kind and never contradicted. She had the most beautiful brown hair and brown eyes, I'll tell you that." Violet said. Carlos smiled, remembering his sister.

"But Carlos, no need to dwell on the past right now, we need to dwell on the present. Now, I think I know the perfect outfit for you and young Jennifer to wear during the Tribute Parade." Violet said, eyeing Carlos over.

"Ok, I'm ready." Carlos responded.

As all the Tributes were dressed and now ready and lining up in their chariots, ready for the Tribute Parade, Carlos' heart was pounding wildly in his chest. He wasn't really ready for this, he was beyond terrified. He looked over at Jennifer, who was very terrified also.

But it was too late to be talking and exchanging looks, because the parade was announced, and then it all began…

"Welcome, one and all to the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" Caesar's voice rang out over the incredibly large crowd gathered.

"And right now is an amazing and spectacular part of the Hunger Games, the tribute parade. I think it really does show off the District you come from and shows pride and respect for yourself also. Shows character." Caesar continued, observing the tributes as they passed by below him.

"And by the looks of the tributes, I can tell it is going to be a really good Hunger Games this year." He said as the chariots rode past, different tributes dressed in different costumes. The horses snorting and trotting gracefully along as they pulled the tributes.

"I'm scared." Jennifer mumbled under her breath.

"So am I." Carlos responded.

"I still can't believe it, I never thought it would be me." She replied, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Neither did I." Carlos replied, sighing. "After all these years of avoiding it after my sister's death never in a million years did I ever think it would be me, although I kind of guessed it would happen soon."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just my family has been through so much, barely a good thing has ever happened to us. I don't know, I just…I never thought it would happen to me yet I kind of new it was gonna happen, you know?"

"I know what you mean."

As their chariot rolled forward, Carlos' heart wouldn't stop pounding in his chest. He could feel it all over his body, like someone was pounding him with a hammer. He could hear it in his ears, even over the thousands of people in the stands screaming at him. He never felt this scared. He gripped the front bars of the chariot as tight as he could until his knuckles turned white.

When Carlos and Jennifer's chariot came into view, all the people started cheering. The crowd roared with cheers. All cameras pointed at them. Carlos was feeling frightened, but tried not to show it. He didn't look over at Jennifer.

But he looked up at the cameras on the numerous screens surrounding this arena. It showed the two of them, and their costumes apparently sending everyone into a frenzy.

"This is incredible!" Carlos heard an unseen announcer boom across the arena. "Their suits are made up of computers of some sort, these two fine tributes."

A full picture of them showed on the screen. Covered from head to toe they looked like a glowing microchip from inside a computer. Black suits, but they were glowing, looking like wires were crisscrossing all over their bodies. Carlos didn't really think anything of it, but apparently to others it was astonishing.

"These two tributes, by the names of Carlos Garcia and Jennifer Smith, hail from District 3, the technology district, which explains the original ness of their costumes. These two love birds look adorable together!"

Carlos paused at the last words. Love birds? What? He glanced over at Jennifer. It seemed her face was a little red too. Was she…blushing?

But before Carlos could think about that, their chariot pulled forward up towards President Snow.

He was sitting up on a large balcony high above their heads, for everyone to see. He stood up from his chair and advanced towards the microphone. Waving his hands for everyone to quiet down, he tapped the microphone and spoke into it:

"Welcome! To the 74th annual Hunger Games."

Everyone in the crowd went wild. All except for, of course, the tributes. Carlos glanced over at some of their faces. Some of them, mostly the younger ones, looked terrified. But the career tributes, they looked determined and were giving smirks.

That worried Carlos.

"I can already tell this is going to be another great year. So good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

And with that, the chariots pulled forward. The tributes rode forward to be taken to their rooms.

And then training would begin.

"That was excellent! Just excellent! I know you've got a good shot for sponsors already!" Amenity cheered as Carlos and Jennifer made their way over to her with Violet and Stefan, Jennifer's stylist.

"I'm just glad it's over." Carlos groaned.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. And this place is a little…" Jennifer started, giving a confused look at all the weird people walking past.

"Well, you can head back to your rooms right now and get plenty of rest. You will start training tomorrow." Amenity said. "Come with me."

Everyone followed Amenity. They walked past the other tributes and their stylists, escorts and mentors. Carlos looked at them as he passed them, several of them glaring at him as he passed. The boy from District 1 gave him a mean, evil look. Joseph Young was his name.

But Carlos ignored him and followed Amenity. He didn't want to cause trouble with the tributes already, and they didn't even make it to the arena yet.

"Here is your room! Isn't it just beautiful? Just lovely?" Amenity said as she happily walked into the room on the third floor of the building. "You're from District 3, therefore you get the third floor!" Amenity happily said.

It was unlike anything Carlos and Jennifer had ever seen. There was a big chandelier hanging high above a magnificent dinner table, filled with the foods that smelled the absolute best. There was a giant TV, a spiral staircase, and it was decorated in the most wonderful way with paintings and such. Carlos and Jennifer thought it was magnificent.

"We shall eat supper and then you must rest. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow." Amenity said. Carlos and Jennifer gave each other some worried looks, but didn't say anything.

They were all quiet during supper, Amenity having to charm in to lighten the moment, with stories and comments about the room, and telling them some things about training the next day. They learned there would be one on one training, and that they will be watched every second, and in the end of their training they will be given a score to show what your odds of winning were.

"They rate you a score of 1 through 12. It is important to get a high score…" Amenity started, but Tracy interrupted.

"But one year a girl named Rachael Zaen did poorly in her training, and got a score of two." Tracy said.

"What happened to her?" Jennifer asked.

"She won." Tracy said.

"Really?" Carlos asked, surprised. "How?"

"It was a trick, all of it. You see, she purposely did poorly to make herself look weak to the other tributes, so she wouldn't look like such big of a threat. That meant they wouldn't bother going after her until the end. Well, towards the end, she proved to be a very powerful and aggressive killer. It was like she unleased the beast within. Everyone was very shocked and surprised. That year was voted as one of the best Hunger Games ever."

Tracy and the other adults went over the stats on the other tributes, where they were from and what they were like. Some of them sounded deadly.

Carlos stared down at his plate. He didn't know if he could win this.

It was at night. Carlos was staring out the window, down at the people of the Capitol, completely scared for his life. It all began tomorrow, he thought.

"Hey." A voice interrupted him. He jumped and turned around. It was Jennifer.

"Mind if I sit with you for a little bit?" She asked.

"No, not at all."

Jennifer walked over to him and sat down. She also stared down at the streets below them.

"I can tell you're not happy either." She said.

Carlos gave a little chuckle. "Not too much."

Jennifer nodded her head. There was a few seconds of silence. But finally, Jennifer broke it.

"You know we're in for the fight of our life starting tomorrow, right?" She asked, turning to him.

It took Carlos a few minutes to answer. Eventually he nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah I do." He replied.

"I know you probably get tired of hearing this, but I still can't believe it had to be us. It seems almost unreal, you know?" Jennifer asked.

Carlos nodded. "I hear you."

"I mean, we're actually going to have to…kill people. I can't do that! I can't even hunt. The thought of killing an animal to me seemed inhumane. The look in a cute animal's eyes, I couldn't handle it. But a human…I can't even think about it. Just imagine. Taking a bow or a sword and just….killing one of your own kind."

Carlos never thought of that.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Jennifer finally asked him, after another silence period.

"Sure, what is it?"

"What exactly were you thinking, back in District 8, when your sister was picked?"

Silence. A single teardrop fell down Carlos' face.

"Carlos?" Jennifer asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What? Oh…sorry…" He said.

"No…it's ok. You know what, I need to go to bed. We got a big day tomorrow. Goodnight, Carlos." Jennifer said, and she stood up and walked out of the room, silently shutting the door behind her.

Carlos was left alone in his room, in the complete darkness, staring at the streets below. Another teardrop fell down his face. And another. And another.

He didn't even notice he was crying.

Tomorrow…it all began tomorrow…


End file.
